Forest Lover
by Bad Ass Female Fighter
Summary: Sequel to Forest Princess, read that first. With Sakura finally claimed by Sasuke, she continues to deny him, but how long until she gives into the man who holds her in a loving embrace. Terrible summary, but a lot of you wanted a sequel. Warning: Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

_**It has been months since my promise for a sequel, and here it is. Sorry for the long wait, lost inspiration and motivation over the months. But here's the first chapter to the sequel to Forest Princess.**_

 _ **Enjoy.**_

* * *

Sakura slowly awoke from what could be one of the best sleep in her life. She felt comfortable; content, not wanting to leave the comforts of sleep anytime soon. She shifted in her blanket as she nuzzled her pillow, wanting to return to slumber...wait, did the pillow and blanket just purr.

Her eyes shot open as she remembered what happened and where she was. She shifted her eyes around to see an arm underneath her head and grasping her right hand. Looking down, she saw the other arm wrapped around her middle, his hand touching her tummy. Sakura did not wish to look behind her, for she knew that it would be Sasuke.

Sakura gulped as she looked around her to see that the flower bed's petals still trapped them within. She gasped when her right hand was squeezed for a second as the body behind her shifted to hold her tighter, making her eyes widen when she felt something move inside her.

It didn't take a genius to know that the thing sliding in and out of her was Sasuke's penis. Turning her panic filled eyes to the man behind her, she saw Sasuke staring lustfully at her as he gently thrusted into her, sending jolts of pleasure into her body. Sakura moaned reluctantly as Sasuke made love to her, his right hand cupping her cheek, bringing their lips together for a kiss. Sasuke continued to kiss her as he trailed his right hand down her neck, between her breasts and across her belly before he reached her clit and started rolling it between his fingers.

Sakura gasped and cried out at the feeling, breaking their lip lock as she threw her head back against his arm that was under her head.

Sakura felt fantastic, her body was practically boiling with pleasure as Sasuke increased his thrusting and fingering her clit. Her body tried to keep up with his movements as she gripped Sasuke's left arm with both hands.

Sasuke felt her walls tightening around him as he pulled her closer to the edge. Thrusting into her faster as he felt his end approaching, he held her tighter, raining kisses along her face and neck.

Sakura felt her very being ignite with intense pleasure as she cried out, screaming when her release crashed over her like waves on a rock.

Sasuke grunted with her when his release joined hers, spurting his seed into her womanhood, increasing her pleasure as she rode out her high.

While Sakura rode out her orgasm, Sasuke's right hand ghosted over to where her womb is located and sent chakra into that area, making sure that his seeds don't leave her body when he pulls out.

Sakura yelped when Sasuke slowly pulled himself out of her womanhood, letting her flower recover from their lovemaking. Sasuke pulled Sakura on top of him, her back to his chest as his fingers lightly danced across her belly, breasts, neck and arms. This in turn relaxed her and put her in a tranquil state as she basked in the afterglow of sex.

Realizing what she and Sasuke had just done, she bolted upright, startling Sasuke with her movement. Remembering that she was still on top of him, she moved to get away from him. However, Sasuke sat upright very quickly and wrapped his arms around her before she could move away from him.

With her arms trapped across her belly and her back pressed flush against his front, Sasuke rested his cheek on top of her hair, cuddling her like she was his teddy bear.

Sakura however, was too embarrassed for what transpired between them to enjoy his embrace. Despite the soreness within her muscles, she made an attempt to get out of his hold, "Let me go." she said firmly as she tried to free her arms.

Sasuke in turn, kept a firm hold on her as he shushed her gently, wanting her to be compliant and allow him to hold her.

 _*Growl*_

Her struggles stopped as her face turned red, her head hanging down in embarrassment for having her stomach make that sound.

Sasuke couldn't help but find her cute with that blush, but knew that she needed sustenance. Slackening his hold on her, but making sure that she would not leave his person, he raised his hands towards one of the petals and commanded them to open. A single petal opened up before a leaf connected to a vine carried a ceramic bowl containing Sakura's favorite fruit; strawberries.

Sasuke took the bowl of strawberries from the vine before said vine retreated as the petal closed up, trapping them once again. Sasuke held the bowl in front of Sakura who looked between the bowl of fruit and Sasuke.

"Eat." Sasuke said gently as he held the bowl in front of Sakura.

Sakura turned her face away from the bowl and Sasuke, "No." she said defiantly, refusing to accept his offers after what he did to her last night and earlier.

Sasuke was hurt by her refusal. Summoning a vine within the flower bed, he placed the strawberries aside to hold her tighter as he took her chin in his hand and forced her to face him. Sakura's breath caught in her throat at the look of hurt in his eyes, but refused to give him the satisfaction that his hurt affected her.

"You need to eat, Sakura." Sasuke said, pleading with his eyes.

Sakura looked away once again, "No." she said defiantly, refusing to have Sasuke affect her at all.

"Please?" Sasuke tried, but Sakura shook her head childishly, "No way."

Sasuke sighed, then an idea struck him, smirking mischievously, he snuck his fingers to the area just below her armpits and danced his fingers across that spot. Sakura squealed when her ticklish spot was touched, she tried to get away, but Sasuke held her tighter to his person and continued to tickle her, enjoying the laughter that left her mouth. His relentless attacks on her ticklish spots had Sakura squealing and squirming with laughter as she tried to escape his grasp.

"Alright, alright, I'll eat!" Sakura gave up between laughs, not willing to take the torture for much longer.

Sasuke stopped his tickling and held her securely, letting Sakura catch her breath. Once her breathing calmed down, he took the bowl of strawberries from the vine and held it before Sakura.

Sakura looked up at Sasuke for a brief moment, his reassuring smile making her stomach do flips before directing her attention to the strawberries in front of her. Shyly, being wary of her movements, she picked up a strawberry with her right and brought it to her mouth before biting into the delicious sweet berry. She smiled at the taste, plucking another berry from the bowl and devouring it just the same.

Sasuke smiled, happy that Sakura is enjoying the berries. Staring at his bride, he couldn't help but admire her features, the memories of her pleasure still fresh in his mind, making him harden once again. However, he steeled himself, not wanting to scare her even more than he did.

Once Sakura finished, he took the empty bowl from her and had a vine take it before proceeding to just hold Sakura against him, enjoying the skin-to-skin contact. Sakura, on the other hand, remained shy due to the fact that they were both bare and her nakedness left her uncomfortable in his presence.

"Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

Sakura's heart continued to beat in her chest, "Can you please let me out of here?" she begged, wanting to get out of this closed space as she added, "I want to see daylight." with a hint of fear, afraid of what Sasuke would do to her for asking such a thing.

Sasuke's eyes softened at her trembling form and decided to grant her request. The flower petal walls lowered, rays of sunlight peeking in between said petals as they hit the two bodies. Sakura immediately shut her eyes at the brightness that met her eyes. Once her eyes adjusted to the light, she allowed herself to bathe in the warmth the sun brought. With a sigh of relief, she relaxed herself against Sasuke subconsciously, basking in both sunlight and warm body.

Sasuke smiled, reveling in the feeling of her delicate body against him. As much as he wanted to take her again, he knew she needed to rest a little longer before he could show her around his home.

Placing a kiss to Sakura's forehead, he pulled her away from himself, "I have some things that I have to take care of. Rest for the time being until I come back." he said, smiling gently at Sakura who nodded numbly, unsure of what else to say as Sasuke kissed her sweetly on the lips, rendering her unable to speak before he pulled away and climbed out of the bed.

Sakura laid on her back with the sheet pulled up to her chin, not wanting him to see her bare as he got dressed in a simple white long sleeve shirt and dark pants before he slipped on his boots.

Sasuke turned to look at her, catching her stare. She in turn, blushed in embarrassment and throw the covers over her head, hiding herself from Sasuke. He chuckled lightly at her shyness before lowering himself to her blanket covered form and held the smaller hands that grasped the covers over her head. He placed a lingering kiss on her forehead which was covering by the blanket. Moving but a hairsbreadth away, he whispered, "I'll be back." before getting up and leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

Sakura listened to his receding footsteps until she heard the front door open and close, leaving nothing but silence. Pulling the covers from her face, she looked around the room, as though to make sure he was really gone before she sat up slowly. Her mind was still reeling to what happened not too long ago.

She looked out the window to see that it was still morning. Wherever Sasuke went, she can only hope that he won't be back for a while. Scanning the room, she saw a silk robe hanging in the open closet. Getting out of the bed, she stumbled towards the closet, her lower half still sore from last night's and this morning's activities.

She all but yanked the robe off it's hanger before wrapping it securely around her body. Looking through the closet, she opened a drawer to see some underwear inside. Wasting no time, threw a pair on before searching for a set of clothes suitable for running. Donning a simple short sleeved shirt and brown pants, she put on a pair of socks and boots before leaving the room.

She walked slowly out of the room and down the stairs, choosing to remain silent and her senses alert in case Sasuke tries to sneak up on her. Looking around the living room, she quickly made a beeline for the front door. Her heart hammered as she slowly turned the handle, almost leaping for joy when it opened and she stepped out of the house and into the open air.

Sakura surveyed the area around the house, determining where she should go before she made a run for it in the direction away from the house and away from Sasuke.

* * *

 _ **Hope this was up to your standards. No way was she going to accept Sasuke just like that. I know that Sasuke is OOC, but I had to make like that in order for Sakura to become more comfortable with him in later chapters.**_

 _ **Leave a review if you missed me. XD**_


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura slowed to a walk after she ran for at least ten minutes, wanting to save as much energy just in case _he_ chases her. She felt anxious for doing this, she felt sore in the lower region. She knew that escaping too soon was a bad idea, but she didn't want Sasuke to continue do the things he did to her last night.

Sakura shivered at the memory, just the mere thought of it made her tremble. She looked around her as she walked, trying find any landmark that might tell her where she is and maybe help her get out of this forest.

' _Where the hell is this place?'_ Sakura thought to herself, feeling her mouth go dry from lack of water. Touching a hand to her throat, she just now realized that her voice was sore from all the screaming she had done last night.

She let out a raggedy breath until her ears picked up the sound of running water not too far away. Feeling thirsty, she followed the sound until she found a river streaming through the forest. Kneeling beside the water, she cupped her hands and scooped up some water before drinking from it, soothing her aching throat and rehydrating herself.

Letting out a deep breath, she scooped some more water before splashing her perspiring face, cooling her temperature down. Lowering her hands, she sighed in relief before her eyes caught an upside down reflection in the water. Raising her head, she felt like her heart was ready to jump out of her chest as fear rose within her like a geyser when she saw Sasuke standing on the other side of the river.

Sakura ignored his look of surprise as she shot to her feet and backed away slowly. "Sakura, wait." Sasuke raised his hands, trying to calm her down, "I'm not gonna hurt you." he added, hoping that she would listen and not run off again.

Sakura shook her head as she continued to walk backwards, refusing to believe that he won't hurt her, "I don't believe you." she said, not taking her eyes off of him.

"Sakura," he started again, stepping onto the water and slowly walking towards her, being careful not to startle her, "if I had wanted to hurt you, I would've done it already." he said, stopping as he stood on the same side of the river as Sakura.

Sakura glared at him, "You _did_ hurt me last night. I told you 'no,' yet you still did it. You...you violated me." she choked out, her arms wrapping around her torso, as though to protect herself from those memories.

Sasuke's heart stung at that word, he knew that what he did to her was wrong, but he couldn't help himself. He wanted to quell that loneliness that has been his companion for a thousand years, and Sakura was the only one who could do that.

Sakura could not comprehend that expression on Sasuke's face, all she knew was that he was dangerous, and can easily subdue her without even blinking. That thought made her gulp in fear as she took another step back before she sprinted away from him. Her action caught Sasuke off guard in the process, "Sakura!" but she refused to listen to him as she ran away again.

Sakura continued running, adrenaline coursing through her veins as fear hammered her heart into overtime. She didn't dare look behind her, she was terrified to see an angered Sasuke gaining on her. She panted as she dodged the trees before she came to an abrupt halt when she saw who was in front of her.

Sasuke stared at Sakura's trembling form as she stared back at him with fear. She took a step back on reflex when she saw him, "H-How did you…?" she paused, knowing well enough that he wasn't human.

"'How' you ask? Let's just say that I had years of practice when it comes to chasing prey." Sasuke answered, making her eyes widen at the implication as she took another step back when he started walking towards her, "Stay back, get away from me." she said, feeling herself shake all over.

Something snagged her ankle making her fall backwards with a small scream. But instead of the hard ground she expected herself to land on, something caught her and held her in a reclining position.

Looking behind her, she saw that it was a leaf-like chair that sprouted from the ground beneath her that stopped her fall. She attempted to get up, but a coiled around her waist and pulled her back into the chair. Sakura gasped as she was pulled back, she grasped the vine that was around her waist in an attempt to pull it off, but more vines appeared and wrapped around her wrists. "What-?" she gasped as the vines tugged her wrists from her waist, she tried to tug her hands back, refusing to let them control her movements before they won, strapping her hands to the armrests.

Sakura struggle against her bonds, trying and failing to escape its grip before she realized that Sasuke was standing directly beside her. She stared up at him with renewed fear, feeling very trapped in her bindings. She looked away, clenching her eyes shut in order to avoid his gaze and escape whatever torment he planned for her this time.

Sasuke felt his heart clench at her fear, her fear of him. Taking in the scent of her natural aroma, he couldn't help but lick his lips as his eyes roved the rest of her form, taking note of the clothing that clung to her figure.

Going back to her head, his eyes caught a drop of sweat running down the side of her neck. Unable to resist the temptation for much longer, he knelt down to her level and licked the sweat off her neck.

Sakura's eyes shot open at the sensation as she gasped, "What are you doing?" she asked, surprised by his tongue before he decided to suck at her neck, making her gasp again, "Stop that."

Sasuke paid her protests no mind as he let his right hand move under her shirt and started caressing her belly, trying to awaken her arousal. She shivered at his touch, but could do nothing to stop him as he kissed his way up to her ear, "You know Sakura, among my people, whenever a woman tries to run away from the man she's mated to, she's usually punished by her mate." he paused to nibble Sakura's earlobe, making her gasp before continuing, "Their punishments are always pleasurable, we make sure to give it to them until they pass out. A much more effective way in making sure that they don't have the energy to run." he said smirking, feeling Sakura tremble beneath his hand at his words.

Sakura turned to glare at him, "You're disgusting." she insulted, trying to cover the effect his words had on her when she felt something tingle in her lower region.

Sasuke only smiled at her, his nose catching the scent of her arousal through her pants, "And you're tempting." he said, licking his lips, savoring the taste of her sweat on his tongue, making her shiver at the sight.

She flinched when he lowered his face to hers, having no choice but to stare into his intense eyes, "What I said is true, Sakura. You now know what will happen every time you run." he said, making her eyes widen in realization before she closed her legs together in response.

"Y-You wouldn't dare?" she said quietly in fear as Sasuke brought his face to hers before sealing their lips together in a kiss. Sakura gasped at the contact, giving Sasuke the opportunity to touch her tongue with his before he entangled them together.

She screwed her eyes shut and wrenched her mouth away from his, breaking the kiss, "Stop it." she pleaded, shaken by the kiss.

Sasuke smiled as he snuck his hand into her pants and started caressing her folds, making her gasp and moan at the unexpected touch. Sakura clenched her legs shut in a vain effort to stop his further touches, but it proved futile since he's already touching her precious spot.

Pleasure shot through her as she arched her back and pulled at her bonds when her touched her clit that was even more sensitive from earlier. She shook her head, trying to deny the pleasure Sasuke was giving to her as punishment for trying to escape. The moment he slipped his finger inside her, she became undone, throwing her head back with a groan as she came on his single digit.

As Sakura rode out her high, Sasuke removed his finger from her body and brought it to his lips to lick her essence off. Once he licked his finger clean, he stared down at Sakura's panting flushed form. Her eyes were closed as sweat matted her body, making the clothes she wore stick to her body.

He swallowed his saliva, the remaining nectar of Sakura sliding down his throat. Wanting to drink more from Sakura, he swiftly moved from her side and kneeled in front of her legs. With careful precision, he slipped her boots off before sliding her pants and underwear down her legs.

The feeling of air hitting her exposed legs brought her out of her reverie as she looked down in horror, "Don't." she exclaimed, crossing her legs in an attempt to keep her clothes from leaving her. However, it proved futile as he rendered her bottom half bare for him to see.

Sakura went red as she closed her legs tightly in order to hinder his view. Sasuke took it slowly with her caressing her legs, drawing random patterns in order to relax her body.

Sakura clenched her eyes shut, trying to will her body to reject his gentle touches, but once more, her body betrayed her as she, unwillingly, began to relax.

Sasuke smiled as he pried her legs apart and held them there with the vines that wrapped around her thighs and ankles.

Her eyes shot open as she looked down at Sasuke again, "No, wait, don't do it. Please." she pleaded, begging him to be merciful and let her go.

Sasuke locked eyes with her, his eyes full of gentleness with a hint of lust and hunger beneath, "Don't be afraid, just relax. I'm not going to put myself inside you." he reassured her, caressing her thighs again, "I know you're still sore from earlier, so I'll just settle for having you for lunch." he said smirking, making Sakura's heart skip a beat at his smirk and his words.

"What? No, you can't mean..." That look and the was he was positioned in front of her was all the answers she needed before she started tugging against the vines again, "Please have mercy. I promise, I won't try to run again." she begged, struggling against her bonds.

The kiss to her thigh made her stiffen, stopping her struggles immediately when she felt that tingling sensation leak out of her. "I know you won't. I'll make sure of it." was all he said before he engulfed her entire folds and clit into his mouth and started sucking at it greedily.

Sakura threw her head back with a scream and her eyes wide when his mouth attacked her without mercy. She tried to buck him off of her and away from her sensitive hole, but her bonds restricted her movements as she squirmed under his mouth.

She shook her head from side to side as pleasure began to build up to the point where she felt she would explode again. Clawing at the sides her hands were bound to, Sasuke used his tongue to lap at her inner folds, bringing her closer to orgasm.

With a shriek, she arched her back as she came into his mouth. Sasuke drank all that he drew from her like a starved man, her nectar acting as a drug to him, making him harden. Her screams of pleasure added to his arousal, making him go mad for more of her juice as he dove back in to get more.

Sakura screamed again at the unexpected thrusting of his tongue, her body unable to come down from her high as Sasuke pushed her into another orgasm. Before she could utter a word, her orgasm hit her harder than the last one, and seemed to last longer with Sasuke sucking on her clit.

"No more. Please stop." she mumbled pathetically, her mind feeling scattered with another orgasm coming. She moaned loudly as an intense one nearly gave her a heart attack.

Sasuke wanted nothing more than to put his penis inside her, but his promise kept him from doing such a deed. So he settled with freeing himself from his trousers and started pumping himself with his nectar covered hand as he continued devouring her.

On and on it went, Sasuke drove her towards the edge and ate her alive, her juices and screams encouraged him to give Sakura more pleasure than she could handle.

Sakura all but gave up in trying to make him stop his relentless assault on her and just laid there enjoying the feeling. Her mind was gone in the pleasure he drowned her body in. All she could do is moan and lazily toss her head from side to side as he continued to fuck her with his mouth.

She didn't know how many orgasms she had, all she knew was that the last one she felt made her feel dizzy and her eyesight became blurry before everything went black.

Sakura opened her eyes to find herself back in the flower bed. Blinking a few times to clear her vision, she looked around to see that she was alone with the blankets covering her up to her chin.

"Was it all a dream?" she asked herself before making a move to sit up, only to groan when she felt how sore she was in her arms and legs. Despite the pain, she pushed herself into a sitting position, gritting her teeth through the agony her muscles protested to.

The blankets fell around her waist to reveal herself dressed in a light blue nightgown. Looking down at herself in confusion, she said to herself, "When did I…?" she started before her eyes widened in fear, "Wait a minute." she took the blankets off her lap and pulled up the skirt of her nightgown and gasped at what she saw on her inner thighs. All over her inner thighs were hickies left behind by Sasuke's mouth.

Her hand flew to her mouth to stop herself from screaming as she stared at the marks littering her thighs, very close to her private area. Raising her other trembling hand to the marks, she carefully touched the blemishes, only to gasp when she felt how tender they were. Unable to handle the sight of her thighs, she pulled her nightdress down, covering the shameful evidence.

The sound of the door opening made her look up to see Sasuke entering the room. She blushed in mortification and anger as he approached, "You bastard." she growled, clenching her hands in the blankets as he got closer.

Standing at the edge of the bed, he stared down at Sakura with a faint smirk, probably still remembering the marks he left on her body. "I never inflicted any pain on you, Sakura. The laws of mating forbid me from doing so. Besides, you enjoyed it." he said, still tasting Sakura in his mouth.

She gritted her teeth as she glared at him in anger, "Disgusting prick." she launched herself out of bed, ignoring the pain in her legs as she charged at Sasuke with the intent to hurt him. However, Sasuke anticipated her attack and easily caught her wrists in his hands. Sakura whimpered when her entire lower half gave a cry of pain before giving out on her, having no choice but to slump against Sasuke.

Sasuke held her up for a moment before carrying her body back to bed, "You shouldn't fight while you're still recovering. You'll only hurt yourself if you push yourself." he said, setting her down on the bed before laying on his side next to her.

Sakura tried to move away from Sasuke, but her aching muscles and his hold across her midriff prevented any movement. She gritted her teeth in frustration and pain as she turned her head to face Sasuke's, "You can't do this, you can't keep me here. My friends back home will wonder where I am." she said, lying through her teeth, knowing that she has never knew anyone aside from her Father all her life.

Sasuke moved to straddle her body, but kept his weight off of her to avoid hurting her as she whimpered in fear of what he will do to her. "You don't have any friends, Sakura." Sasuke stated, lowering his face closer to hers, making Sakura shrink back in apprehension and confusion.

Sakura's eyes widened, "What are you talking about, of course I have friends." she tried again, praying that he will buy her lie and let her go.

"No," Sasuke said slowly, "you don't." he paused for a second before closing his eyes, "Your Father made sure of that." he said, feeling regretful for his words that will cause her pain.

Sakura felt her heart drop at his sentence, "What are you talking about?" she asked, fearing the answer, but needing to know.

Sasuke let out a sigh as he locked eyes with her fearful ones, "Your Father, promised you to me...in exchange for sparing his life and letting him return to your Mother." he answered, feeling her heartbeat sky rocket at hearing those words.

Sakura's eyes widened, "No, I don't believe you, you're lying, Father would never do that to me." she denied, refusing to believe his words, refusing to believe that her own loving Father would sell her like that.

Sasuke could feel her entire body going into shock at his information. Placing a hand to her cheek, her focus returned to him, "You know that it's true. Deep down...you knew there was a reason why he refused to leave that cabin." he said, watching tears well up in her eyes as she stared up at his regretful hues.

"Get out." Sakura whispered after a long silence, feeling like she was suffocating in her body.

"Sakura-" Sasuke tried to say, but Sakura cut him off with an unexpected shove with surprising strength, "Get out!" she screamed at him, pushing him off of her as she sat up, her eyes covered with her hand as she started to cry her heart out.

Sasuke sat on the bed with his hands supporting his from behind, watching as Sakura shook with her sobs. Knowing that she needs time to process this information, he got up from the bed and left the room, leaving Sakura alone to grieve for the loss of her life.

Tears streamed down her face in rivers as her arms wrapped around herself, as though to preserve what was left of her dignity. "Why...Why would you do this...Father?" she sobbed, feeling betrayed by the only companion she has ever known and loved with all her heart. It felt like her heart was torn out of her chest and it was hard for her to stay sitting upright with all her emotions weighing against her. Curling herself into a fetal position, she cried herself to sleep, wishing for her Father to come back and take her away from here.

Sasuke stood outside the room with his back against the door as he listened to Sakura cry. Those gut wrenching sounds made Sasuke feel even more guilty for ruining her life. He wanted nothing more than to go in there and sooth her, but he knew that she needed her space, more so than ever.

His hands tightened into fists, a single tear leaking out of his eye as he felt her emotions beyond the door. He understood the feeling of abandonment and loneliness, he truly wished that he could help her escape that feeling where he could not over the years.

' _I'll make it up to you, Sakura. I promise, I'll give you a good life.'_ Sasuke vowed as he moved away from the door and made his way to one of the guest bedrooms to sleep in for the night.

* * *

 _ **On a scale of 1 to 10, how do you rate the intensity of this chapter?**_

 _ **Don't worry, Sasuke will start to make some leeway with Sakura and try to build a relationship with her.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoyed this, thank you for your reviews, followers and favor.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura woke up to the sun hitting her face through the curtains. Her eyes twitching at the warmth before they opened to reveal puffy redness. She scrunched her eyes shut and buried her face in the pillow, her tears dried up and stuck to her cheeks from last night.

The pain in her arms and legs have subsided to the point where she could tolerate it. But she didn't want to move off the bed, she didn't want to face another day where she has to spend the rest of her life in this prison.

Her heart clenched at the thought, she felt like her soul was crushed the moment she was told about her Father's betrayal.

Sakura always stood at her Father's side, not once questioning his love for her as he kept her safe from the world. He would always tell her stories of his childhood with her Mother and how every suitor from the village they grew up in sought for her hand. Growing up in a working class family was difficult for her Father since he had to quit school to support himself and his family. But he never complained as long as he could see her Mother's smiling face. When he married her Mother, he built their cabin away from civilization to live peacefully and raise their child in a sheltered home.

She could hardly remember her Mother, but her Father said that she resembled her; hair, eyes and personality. Months after her death, she would often catch her Father sneaking off into the woods and hear him talking to someone. She thought that maybe he was talking to her Mother's spirit...but now she realized that it was Sasuke her Father was sharing his words with.

She clutched the pillow closer to her, as though it was the last thing keeping her from going insane as she remembered those vague moments where her Father would keep her safe and comfort her. Yet he would always have that pained look beneath those smiles whenever he looked at her.

' _Was it because I looked so much like Mother that it pained you to even look at me? If so, you could've just told me to leave and not resort to this.'_ She thought to her Father, feeling the need to cry again, but could not because she had no more tears left to shed.

A knock at the door startled her out of her thoughts followed by Sasuke's voice, "Sakura, I'm coming in." was his warning before he stepped inside to see Sakura in a tangle of blankets with her back to him, curled up in a fetal position.

Without asking permission, he sat at the edge of the bed and watched her, admiring the way her hair fanned out behind her like a veil.

Sakura chose to ignore his presence and not even gonna bother in trying to make him go away since he won't listen to her.

Sasuke sighed, not having given this much thought on how to approach this considering what happened yesterday. Without saying a word, he went to Sakura's closet and picked out comfortable clothes for her to wear for the day.

Out of curiousity, Sakura lifted her head to see Sasuke coming back with a folded pile of clothes in his hands. Placing the clothes on the bed he said, "There's a washroom you can freshen up in. I'll be waiting for you downstairs when you're done." he walked out of the room, leaving Sakura to wonder as she sat up in bed.

She stared at the door for a moment before diverting her attention to the clothes laid out for her. She didn't want to be anywhere near him after her emotional breakdown, but she also didn't want to suffer the consequences that comes with defying him.

So, without many options, she grudgingly got out of bed and picked up her clothes before heading into the washroom. When she got inside, she couldn't help but admire the interior as she took in the sink bowl that was sculpted in the shape of a flower. She turned her attention to the tub that was basically a hot spring with steaming water running down the smooth rocks surrounding the tub and into the water.

Dipping her fingers into the water, she found that it was at the right temperature for her to wash herself in. Setting the clothes on the sink counter, she stripped out of her nightgown and slowly dipped her leg into the warm water before sinking her entire body 'til she was up to her neck in water.

She shivered as the warm water loosened her muscles and relaxed her. With a sigh, she laid her head back against the edge and stared up at the ceiling, tracing its patterns with her eyes as she immersed herself in the tub.

As much as she wanted to stay in the water forever, she knew that she shouldn't keep Sasuke waiting. She didn't know the length of his temper, and would rather not test it out.

Taking one of the sponges on the shelf, she scrubbed her body clean of any sweat, tears and sleep. Once she was done cleansing her body, she stepped out of the water to dry herself with the towel hanging next to the tub. Ringing her hair dry first, she made her way down, drying herself from top to bottom. When she got to her legs, she gasped when she saw the hickies that covered her inner thighs have disappeared. Touching the area that had been previously marked, she felt that they were indeed gone.

"How?" Sakura asked herself before turning towards the tub, ' _Did the water heal me?'_ she thought to herself before shaking her head as she returned to drying herself completely. Once he got all the water off, she put on the clothes Sasuke picked out for her before leaving the bathroom and walking downstairs at a steady pace.

As she reached the bottom of the stairs, she caught sight of Sasuke sitting on the couch, looking out the window. The moment he raised his head to look at her, Sakura had to resist the urge to run back upstairs and lock herself in her room. Instead, she kept her head down and avoided looking into his eyes as she walked over to him as he stood up, "Are you ready?"

Sakura refused to look at him, "Let's just get this over with." she said, her voice emotionless as they walked out the door with Sasuke leading the way. Sakura walked beside him, her eyes trained on the ground as Sasuke lead them to where he wants to go.

"So what torture do you have planned for me today?" She asked bitterly, if she was going to stay in this forsaken place, she might as well mentally prepare for his games if she hopes to survive.

Sasuke turned his head to her, he caught the bitterness in her tone, though it hurt to hear her say something like that, he knew he deserved it. "We're not doing anything physical, if that's what you're afraid of. I promise, you're gonna love it." he answered, watching as she nodded in understanding as they continued walking.

Sakura snuck a glance at Sasuke from the corner of her eye to see him with his eyes facing forward, clearly intent on their destination. Looking at him, she noted that he's very handsome in a tall and dark kind of way. Had it been in another lifetime, she probably would've fallen for this man without so much as a thought. But her Father taught her better than that, see what's inside before you know that he's worthy of her.

Sasuke's eyes turned to her, she blushed when she realized that she was staring before she tore her eyes away from him. Damn her curiosity, it will be the death of her.

"We're here."

Sakura lifted her head they approached a cave with a curtain of vines covering the entrance. She stopped walking as Sasuke got closer to the cave before looking back at her, "Sakura?"

She was afraid of what was in that cave, but she masked her fear as she looked at Sasuke suspiciously, "Whatever's in that cave, you can forget it." she said, taking a step back from the vines, not daring to see what was beyond that curtain.

Sasuke held a hand out to her, making her tense and look around her to see if any plant life has sprung up to obey its master, but was surprised when nothing happened. Turning to Sasuke, who still had his hand up in invitation, "Sakura, I promise, nothing's gonna hurt you."

Sakura stared at Sasuke with apprehension, he could easily force her into that cave if he chose to. But he didn't, he just stood there, patiently waiting for Sakura to come closer. She looked around again to weigh her options, she could try and run, but that would only repeat what happened the day before. Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, she took a hesitant step forward until she was standing in front of Sasuke. Staring at his hand, she carefully placed hers in it, his fingers engulfing her small ones before gently guiding her through the curtain of vines.

The moment she passed through the curtains, she felt all breath leaving her system at the beauty presented before her. She stared at what could be described as the most beautiful garden she has ever seen, there were pathways the wove around flowerbeds and animal statues, bridges that passed over streams and a large cherry blossom tree that stood out in the center of the garden. The entire garden was surrounded by cliffs that served as walls, protecting everything from the outside with the blue sky hanging above them.

Sasuke let go of her hand, although she didn't seem to notice as she stepped towards the garden in awe, feeling at peace for the first time since she was brought here. Sakura spotted a bed of white orchids, making a beeline toward the flowers before kneeling in front of them, taking in the scent and beauty of the orchids. Reaching out a hand, she lightly touched the soft petals, caressing them as though they were precious glass.

"These were your Father's favorite." Sasuke said as he kneeled beside Sakura, but kept his distance so that he wouldn't scare her. Sakura raised her eyes to Sasuke in question, flinching a little when she saw him kneeling in front of the flowers as well, yet he didn't look at her.

Sasuke felt her eyes on him before he continued, "He found this place by accident. Out of all the flowers that he encountered, he was drawn to these little beauties." he added, remembering how Sakura's Father stumbled upon this little sanctuary.

Sakura turned her face down, her heart filling with sadness at the mention of her Father. Sasuke lifted his eyes to her, watching her green orbs shimmer with tears. "Sakura, your Father loved you, he adored you even before you were born." he said, remember the love her Father showed to his daughter as he raised her.

Sakura didn't look up, clenched her hands into fists as they rested on her thighs, trying to keep her tears from escaping again, "Then why...why would he give me to you without consulting me?" she asked, her voice cracking as she thought of her Father.

Sasuke's heart clenched, knowing that he has to tell her about what happened that day. Taking a deep breath, he answered Sakura's question, "I was angry at him." he paused as Sakura lifted her head to see him looking down in shame, "This was my Mother's garden...Father's gift to her so that she could have some sanctuary and peace if she needed it. These orchids were her favorite as well." he paused again to collect himself before continuing, "I come here in order to tend her garden...especially these orchids. When I saw this man...this outsider taking one of my Mother's special flowers, I became angry." He shut his eyes, remembering that moment that made his blood burn, "When he did that, it felt as though he was violating my Mother. I really wanted to kill him for damaging what I had left of her...the only flowers that made me feel close to her again." His heart throbbed at the painful feeling he experienced twenty years ago.

Sakura stared at him as she listened intently to his side of the story, she saw emotions play on his face, and for the first time, saw that he was human. She swallowed the lump in her throat, feeling the same emotion he feels, knowing that his love for his Mother is real, "I'm sorry he did that." she apologized on her Father's behalf.

Sasuke nodded before continuing, "I know he didn't mean to, he even apologized, begged me to spare his life and let him return to his fiancee and unborn child."

"But in exchange, he has to give you his daughter." Sakura finished, realizing that this was where it all started, the reason why she was here in the first place. Sasuke nodded, still ashamed of how he practically forced the man to sell his only child to him.

Sakura's heart felt like it was breaking once again, making her hand grip the fabric above her heart in an attempt to keep it together, "Why didn't he just tell me?"

"He wanted to Sakura, believe me, he truly did. But his sickness got to him before he had a chance to tell you. Do you really think he wanted to spend the last moments he had left with his daughter hating him?" Sasuke said, remembering how her Father looked the last time he spoke to him, how pale he got, how malnourished he looked and how lifeless his eyes became. Those were the signs that told Sasuke that the human's time was coming to a close.

Sakura looked at Sasuke and saw what he meant by those words, and couldn't stop the tears that sprung from her eyes again as she let out a hiccup, feeling angry and ashamed for thinking that her own Father hated her.

Sasuke got closer to Sakura and wrapped his arms around, carefully bringing her into his embrace as she cried against him. Sasuke rubbed her back as he whispered in her ear, "It'll be alright Sakura, shhhh." he whispered, assuring her that she is safe.

She hiccupped against his chest, "Wh-Why did you bring me here?" she asked, needing to know why brought her to the place where it all started.

"So that you do not blame your Father for this." he answered before pulling back and grasping her chin, locking eyes with her shining tear filled orbs, "You can hate me for as long as you like, but Sakura...I need you. Let me give you a good life and show you my world." he separated himself from Sakura and moved away before bowing his head to her with his hands and forehead on the ground, "I promise, I won't touch you like that again, not unless you want me to or if you initiate it." he said, making a vow that he knows that he must keep if he wants to get anywhere with her.

Sakura stared at Sasuke's bowing figure, not expecting this kind of action from anyone at all, "You're saying...that you won't...do _that_ to me...if I stay here?" she said this very slowly, afraid of him taking it back.

Sasuke raised himself from the ground, but stayed on his knees, "Yes." he paused to look her in the eye to show he was being honest, "I don't want our relationship based on your fear of me." he turned his eyes to the beautiful garden, Sakura following his gaze before he continued, "This garden is yours to take care of. It is my gift to you, as it was my Father's gift to my Mother." he returned his gaze to hers, "I'm trusting you with something precious to me." Sakura blushed a little at his words.

Sakura could see that he was being honest with her about wanting to start over with her, and even though he has spied on her her entire life, he wants her to open up to him just as he had when he told her what happened years ago. She was still uneasy with Sasuke, he knew that, which is why he is making his promise not to touch unless she wanted it.

"Do you accept my compromise?" Sasuke said, awaiting her answer so that he can build a better relationship with her.

Sakura stared at him, knowing that she didn't have that many options when it comes to this place. But can she really give this a chance with Sasuke's delicate promise?

With a resigned sigh, "Alright, but I'm holding you to your promise, so please give me time to adjust to all this." she said, watching as Sasuke let out a breath of relief as he smiled at her, making her blush and turn to the side to avoid his gaze and the fluttering his smile caused.

A kiss to the temple brought her attention back to Sasuke who appeared in front of her before he quickly pulled away, still smiling at her, "You won't regret this, I promise you." he vowed again, grasping her hand and pulling her up with him as he stood up and walked her around the garden, pointing out various plants she's never seen before and explaining the meaning behind each of them. __

* * *

 _ **I hope this was up to your standards. This is a promise that Sasuke must keep for Sakura's sake to show that he's truly genuine and patient.**_

 _ **Let me know in the comments if this has made Sasuke more human. Don't worry, there will be a happy ending to this. Happy New Year!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Long time no update. I profusely apologize for this shifty delay, work, vacation, family and I just started_ _college._ _So yeah I've been busy. But anyway, I made this chapter long with several lemons in it to make up for my absence. Enjoy._**

* * *

Sakura sat beneath a willow tree as she read a book Sasuke had recently given her, her eyes taking in every word from each page, engrossed in its contents.

Several weeks have passed since that day in the garden where Sasuke made his promise. From that day, Sasuke never touched her intimately, only holding her hand and cuddling her as far as his promise permits him. He even went as far as to allow her to sleep on the flowerbed by herself while he took the guest bedroom.

' _Had Sasuke done this at the very beginning, maybe I wouldn't have felt so apprehensive around him.'_ Sakura thought to herself as her mind wandered between that first night when he took her to the kindness and patience he demonstrated since his promise. He has shown more restraint than he did that night, yet she could still sense his desires that he tries to hide in her presence.

She shivered at the thought, feeling that it's only a matter of time before he gives in and breaks his promise. ' _When that happens, we'll be back at square one. I don't know if I could ever handle square one again.'_ she thought to herself as she closed her book and stood up before walking away from the willow tree and following the path back to the house. Already, it was becoming dark, and she didn't want to wander around the dark.

With the house in her sight, she saw that the light from the guest bedroom was on, meaning that Sasuke was home. Upon entering the house, she faintly heard something from upstairs. Keeping quiet, she crept up the stairs, pinpointing the sound coming from the bathroom in the hallway. As she got closer, she faintly heard her name along with gasps. The door was cracked open slightly, giving her a partial view of what's inside before she made out Sasuke's figure.

Sakura's hand flew to her mouth to stop a gasp from escaping her lips when she saw a stark naked Sasuke pumping himself with his right hand while his other hand held her nightgown that she wore the previous night to his face. For three seconds, she watched in a paralyzed state before she extracted herself from the door and silently and carefully retreated back into her room.

Closing the door as quietly as she could, she pressed her back against the door, her heart hammering in her chest for what she unwittingly saw not five seconds earlier. That scene with Sasuke holding a nightgown she wore to his face as though it was some sort of aphrodisiac terrified and confused her. The fresh memory of Sasuke touching himself made something tingle within Sakura, and that in turn confused her even more. The sound he made into that piece of cloth made her heat up, making her want to run away from that strange burn he caused.

Sakura shook her head in order to get rid of that image before she went to the bathroom in order to wash herself from today. Lounging in the tub with a towel cushioning the back of her head as she leaned back, she started to drift. With a sigh, she shifted in her spot, getting comfortable as the warm water relaxed her.

Suddenly, she felt something move behind her, her eyes shooting open with a gasp as she tried to move away from the foreign object, but said object stopped her from getting away. Sakura looked behind her to see Sasuke holding her in his lap, "Sasuke, what-how did you get in here?" she exclaimed, shocked that he appeared behind her out of thin air.

Sasuke didn't answer, instead, he caressed her cheek tenderly, surprising her before she relaxed, leaning into his touch as she closed her eyes. His fingers trailed to the back of her neck and pulled her towards him, his lips connecting with hers, surprising her before she responded to his kiss. His hands began to wander, tracing her skin and drawing random patterns, making her sigh from the gentle treatment he was giving her.

Sakura's eyes opened slightly, her hands holding Sasuke's shoulders as he continued kissing her, her mind becoming foggy. ' _What's...what's happening to me...I-I can't control my body.'_ she thought in confusion as she clenched her eyes shut, trying to pull away from him, but her body refused to obey her orders.

Sasuke finally pulled away to rain kisses on her neck, making her gasp and moan until she felt something poking her side. Her body responded by lubricating itself, causing her to gasp at the burning sensation inside of her that made her ache.

Sasuke remained silent as he turned her to face away from him before guiding her to sit on his rod, a moan escaping her as he slipped inside her.

Sakura gasped as her eyes shot open, she didn't feel anything inside her before she looked around the bathroom in confusion, realizing that Sasuke was not there. It was nothing more than a dream.

She shook her head, trying to clear away the fog as she grasped her head, "What is wrong with me?" she whispered before feeling tears stream down her face, leaving her even more confused to why she would cry like this. The dream didn't scare her, shocked her, yes, but that empty feeling upon waking up made her feel sad.

Sakura hugged her knees as she hiccupped, her body and heart still aching and lonely while her mind was in disarray, "What's happening to me?" she said, crying for a few more minutes before getting out of the tub to dry herself.

She laid awake in the flower bed, not feeling tired, but knew that she needed to sleep very soon. Her thoughts kept going back to that dream that excited her yet frightened her. Letting out a breath, she turned to her side, facing the door, her eyelids starting to get heavy.

The sound of the door opening woke her up, lifting her head to see Sasuke walking towards her at a steady pace. Sakura sat up, her eyes not leaving his body, realizing that he was only wearing sweat pants, his chest clearly visible for her to see. She blushed and gulped, remembering how handsome he is, and how strong he felt whenever he held her.

It wasn't until he sat on the flower bed right next to her that she woke from her trance, "Sasuke, what are you doing here?" she asked, her voice shaking timidly as he stared at her with guilt and...sadness? Why is he so sad?

Just like her dream, he didn't answer, instead, he pulled her into a hug. Sakura blinked in confusion, not at all expecting the movement. He held her for a good six seconds before pulling away slightly, his arms still wrapped around her as he pressed a lingering kiss to her forehead until he moved back to lock eyes with her.

"Why are you here?" Sakura repeated her question, not understanding his gestures as he kept his hold on her.

"I'm sorry...I tried." his words confused her, before she could ask, his lips locked onto hers, making her gasp as she was pushed onto her back with Sasuke climbing on top of her.

Her mind caught up with her as she pushed at his shoulders, her strength didn't match his, but he pushed himself up to stare at her with sadness, "Sasuke, what is the meaning of this? You promised never to touch me." Sakura demanded, trying to ignore the emotion in his onyx eyes.

Sasuke combed his hands through her hair, "I missed you." he paused, his eyes still locked onto hers, "I tried, truly I did, I just...it hurts not having you, not being able to touch you like this." his eyes told the truth, his loneliness evident in his expression as he held her face in his hands, "Let me love you...just one more time...please." he pleaded, like a child scared of being alone.

Sakura's heart ached for him, memories from before she stepped into the bath flashed through her mind, recalling how desperate he looked how he gripped that night gown as though it was his lifeline. Her dream from earlier flashed into her mind as well, how much her own body was in pain when the tenderness she felt wasn't real. She didn't understand any of it, maybe she wasn't supposed to understand at all.

Absentmindedly, her hands reached up to wrap around Sasuke's neck, pulling him back down to her before she whispered in his ear, "Please be gentle." she felt his body release tension as he relaxed against her, making her smile softly, not feeling nervous anymore as Sasuke kissed behind her ear.

He trailed his kisses from her earlobe to her collar bone, making her sigh as she ran her hands over his shoulders, not thinking at all, just feeling. She gasped when he suddenly pulled the straps of her nightgown until her breasts her exposed, giving him access to kiss her nipples until they've hardened to peaks. Her breathing became uneven as heat started to scorch her insides, making it almost unbearable for her to take. Sasuke's hand rubbed her thigh sensually, making her gasp before she parted her legs, giving him access as he trailed his hand up to her core. He rubbed her through her panties, her core lubricating itself upon contact as she arched her back off the bed.

Sasuke continued to rub her until he felt the wetness staining her panties, his fingers sneaking passed the cloth to touch the delicate flesh. Her breathing hitched when his fingers traced her inner lips, wetting his digits to make it easier for penetration. She thrust her hips into his hand, seeking more pleasure as Sasuke kissed his way to her lips, bringing her into a heated kiss.

Once he was sure his fingers were wet enough, he slowly sunk his middle and ring finger into her core. Sakura broke the kiss as she threw her head back in a silent scream, her hips arching to meet his fingers that stayed still inside her.

"Am I hurting you?" Sasuke asked, not wanting to rush her like he did the first time. Sakura opened her eyes, "I'm alright, it doesn't hurt at all." she said, her walls quivering around his digits.

Sasuke smiled softly before giving her another kiss, his fingers curling inside her, giving her pleasure as she moaned into his mouth. She tugged at his hair when she felt her end approaching, her hips moving in time with his hand.

Before she could reach her climax, Sasuke pulled away, a mewl of disappointment coming from Sakura who was denied her orgasm. Sasuke peppered her face with kisses as he removed her panties before lowering her pants, his penis stood proud and ready as he aligned it to her entrance. Sakura nodded, letting him know that it's okay before he slowly sheathed himself into her.

Sakura's eyes shot open as sweat drenched her from head to toe. Looking around, she saw that she was alone and in her nightgown. Sitting up, she felt something slick that wasn't sweat. Bunching her nightgown to her belly, she saw that her discharge has leaked out of her and drenched her panties, a part of her nightgown and the sheets underneath her.

Tears leaked out of her eyes, not in mortification, but because those feelings she felt weren't real. Right now, she felt empty, alone...and just downright frustrated.

Looking towards the door, she stared at it for a long period of time, waiting for Sasuke to come in and finish her. But she knew that Sasuke will not because he won't until she comes to him. Even though it was only a dream, she was quite pissed at him for not finishing what he started.

She didn't want to go back to sleep, not where her dreams will do nothing but tease her with such torment. With bare feet touching the floor, she walked, although unsteady, towards the door. Slowly and silently, she left her room and came to Sasuke's door, carefully she opened his door, not wanting to make so much noise. Stepping inside the shaded room, her eyes searched for Sasuke's slumbering form that rested underneath the covers of his bed. Silently closing the door behind her before her feet carried her to where Sasuke slept. She stared at him, memorizing his features, remembering how sad he looked in her dream, how tormented he was, trying so hard to keep his promise to her.

That moment in the guest bathroom flashed through her head once more, and suddenly, it made sense to her. While he couldn't touch her intimately, the closest he could get to her is imagining her through the scent of her clothes. Thinking about that moment made her blush, along with a tingling feeling that made her shiver, even though it wasn't cold.

With a trembling hand, she took hold of the covers and carefully pulled them off of Sasuke, making sure not to wake him. Once the cover was to his knees, her breath caught in her throat when she realized that he was stark naked underneath. ' _He sleeps in the nude. Why am I not surprised?'_ was all that went through her head before his phallus caught her attention. It wasn't as hard as she remembered from earlier, but it stood out significantly, making her gulp before she impulsively knelt in front of it. Her hand reached out to touch it, curious about this body part, but also afraid to wake Sasuke. Her curiosity won out as she encircled it with her hand, the body stiffened as the thing went hard instantly.

Memories of Sasuke kissing her down there made her heart jump, remembering how great it felt, despite those situations where she couldn't move, couldn't deny that pleasure. Glancing at Sasuke's face, she saw that he was still asleep before facing his penis again. Timidly, as though it might jump out at her, she licked the head experimentally, feeling it pulse underneath her tongue. Pulling away slightly, she was surprised by the taste, it was sweet like a flower's nectar. Wanting to go further, she licked it even more before taking it into her mouth and started sucking it, feeling it get harder in her mouth. One of her hands fondled Sasuke's sack, feeling confident and needing to make him hard enough to put him inside her to stop that ache from bothering her.

When she felt he was hard enough, she removed her mouth, watching as pre-cum leaked out of the tip. Her panties at this stage, was soaked in arousal, quickly removing her underwear, she bunched up her nightgown to her waist before positioning herself over Sasuke, poising his penis to her core. Lowering herself, she felt the tip touch her, making her bite her lip before she sank down on him, her hand flying to her mouth to stop the scream of pleasure from escaping. She waited for a few moments, anticipating this to another dream, but she didn't wake up because she was already awake.

Happy that this wasn't a dream, she rose up and down on him, keeping a steady rhythm, but being careful not to wake him. Looking at his slumbering face, she saw that it was covered in sweat and he was breathing deeply.

"Sakura..." she stiffened, fearing that she woke him up before he opened his eyes and stared up at her, her face blushing as she locked eyes with him, unable to look away. He reached up with his hand until he grasped the sides of her head and brought her to his face, kissing her before she had time to react. Sakura relaxed, responding to his kiss as she resumed her riding, making him groan in pleasure as he thrusted up into her.

Sasuke allowed her to part from him in order for the two of them to breathe, but his hands remained tangled in her hair. "This is another dream, isn't it?" he asked, staring up at her, not wanting to wake up anytime soon since this is the only other way he can have her.

Sakura kept her eyes locked on his, surprised that he would dream of her like this as well, "Why do you dream of me?" she couldn't help but ask amidst the pleasure they were both receiving.

Sasuke caressed the her cheek with the back of his hands, swearing beyond anything that this one felt real, "Because I love you, because...I don't want to be alone anymore." he voice cracked as a single tear fell from the corner of his eye.

That single sentence broke Sakura's heart, just like her dream...just like her. She knew what being alone felt like growing up, even with a loving Father, she felt lonely and just wanted someone her own age to talk to. Sasuke showed her that ever since he made that promise, he has shown his restraint, but for her at this moment, she is unable to.

Sakura took his hands in hers before sitting upright, straddling him like a proper lady as she wove her fingers into his, "Then don't be alone. When you wake up, I'll be here this time." she whisper before she rotated her hips, giving them both pleasure as they moaned together. Sasuke thrust up into her, feeling this has become more real than his previous dreams, and he never wanted it to end.

Sakura's nightgown stuck to her skin, making it unbearably hot before she unwove her hands from Sasuke's to remove her last article of clothing. Tossing the nightgown to the floor, she leaned forward as Sasuke's hands found her hips and guided her movements, their skin slapping together to add to their harmonizing moans. Sakura's eyes became half-lidded as pleasure consumed her, her body acting on desire to find her climax.

Sasuke suddenly sat up, hugging her close before wrapping her legs around his waist, increasing his rhythm and reaching new depths that had her screaming and clinging to him tightly. She tried to follow his fast pace, but couldn't, so in the end, all she could do was hold onto him for dear life and hope to survive this onslaught of pleasure.

Sakura squealed when he hit that tender spot that made her see stars, Sasuke hit it a few more times until her climax crashed over her. She through her head back with a cry as her vision exploded into a flash of white with Sasuke following not too far behind, groaning into the hollow of her neck, spilling his seed inside her for what felt like eternity.

Sakura shuddered as she rode out her high, finally feeling satisfied after one session as Sasuke fell back, bringing Sakura down with her, their bodies still connected. Sasuke took hold of her chin and gave her a thorough kiss, basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking. Sakura returned the kiss, feeling at ease and complete for the first time. She broke the kiss when Sasuke pulled out, yelping in surprise as he slipped out of her hole before falling beside him with her leg hitched over one of his, and her arm over his torso.

Sasuke felt fully awake as he held Sakura, her head being cushioned by his shoulder as his hand drew patterns on her back. "This wasn't a dream." he said, though a little delirious, but happy nonetheless.

Sakura laughed under her breath, "No, it is not." she said, snuggling closer to him, seeking more of his warmth.

Sasuke breathed in her scent as he savored the feel of her skin against his, "Did I hurt you?" he asked, worried that he made this one painful for her.

Sakura lifted her head up to look at him, smiling reassuringly, "No, you were very sweet." her words made Sasuke smile before he kissed her again. Pulling away, he nuzzled his nose against hers, making her giggle, "I missed you." he said, not denying the truth as he stared into her eyes.

Sakura smiled, recalling her dream, "I know. Guess I missed you too." she said, lowering her head back to his shoulder, relaxing against him.

Sasuke reached for the blankets and brought it over to cover them before kissing her on the forehead as she drifted off to sleep. He wanted to ask why she suddenly decided to initiate sex the way she did, but didn't want to wake her. Guess two months of abstinence does make the heart go fonder.

He then felt a sudden change in the forest, more specifically, _that_ part of the forest. Though it was only a faint pulse, it was strong enough to alert him, ' _Can it be...are they finally…?'_ his heart thundered in his chest, he wanted so badly to go over there, but didn't want to leave Sakura who shifted in his arms, getting more comfortable.

Sasuke sighed quietly as he subtly tightened his hold on his Sakura, ' _After all these years, I finally have my bride. Soon enough, I'll have my family once more.'_ he thought to himself as he joined Sakura in sleep.

* * *

 _ **So, you Liiiiiikkkeee? ;) Finally got my inspiration back for this. But I can only write on Wednesday because it is my only day off from work and school. If this met your standards, please send me a review or what you predict will happen next.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Sakura woke up feeling safe and warm, like her whole existence has been pieced back together after centuries of being scattered across the globe. Opening her eyes, she realized she was in Sasuke's arms, a smile crawling onto her face when last night's events came rushing back to her. This felt right, despite their rough start, he made up for it in patience which she rewarded in full. That thought made her smile even more, liking the thought of being in control.

Arms around her tightened as Sasuke shifted before opening his eyes to see Sakura smiling against his chest, finally comfortable and trusting him at long last. He was so happy that last night wasn't a dream, otherwise, he might've gone mad not being able to touch her warm skin.

Sasuke caressed Sakura's back, making her shiver from delight as she snuggled into Sasuke's embrace. With a smile, he kissed the top of her head, "Good morning." he said, enjoying the feel of her skin against his.

Sakura couldn't help but blush at the sound of his voice, she felt loved and wanted being held like this. A feeling foreign, but not unpleasant as she breathed in his unique scent, "Morning."

"Was I too rough last night?" Sasuke couldn't help but ask since two months of withholding his passion can make him lose control once he started.

Sakura breathed out a laugh, "No, you were lovely. Last night was perfect." she reassured him as she lifted her head up to look at him, her heart melting at his concerned expression, his concern for her comfort.

Sasuke smiled tenderly down at her before bringing her lips to his for a passionate kiss that left her dizzy. She shyly responded to his kiss, loving how gentle he was, his mere actions towards her gives her comfort as her hands danced across his chest, feeling him tense up.

With her mouth connected to his, he rolled on top of her, his penis hardening instantly from just the touch of her fingertips. Without warning, he slipped inside her, pleasantly surprised to feel her still wet after last night. Sakura broke the kiss and released a cry of surprise and pleasure, her body instantly igniting from the feel of their combined warmth interlocking with each other.

Sasuke stayed still for Sakura to get used to him before he began to move, going slow at first, but then he started to pick up speed, watch Sakura's pleasure filled expression as she clung to his shoulders, basking in the sensation he was giving her. Continuing his thrusts, he peppered her face and neck with butterfly kisses, making Sakura giggle between moans at the feel of his lips. Sakura decided to return his affection by running her fingers through his hair and bringing his lips back to hers, her kiss telling him that she accepts his pleasure as he responded by quickening his thrusts.

Sakura threw her head back as the pleasure increased, her arms tightening around his neck, as though it could ease the pleasure. Sasuke rained a flurry of kisses on her neck, her mind feeling scattered as her end drew near, making her claw at Sasuke's back in desperation before her climax took her, making her squeal at the explosive sensation that left her shaking beneath him.

Sasuke grunted as he reached his after a few more thrusts, his face buried in her neck as they shook from the aftermath of their orgasms.

"We should probably get something to eat." Sakura croaked out, her body feeling satisfied from their morning love making.

Sasuke chuckled against her neck before lifting himself off of her to give her a chaste kiss before getting up from the bed to slip on a pair of sweatpants. Sakura slowly moved to sit up, her body deliciously sore in places she never thought possible before a silky white robe was presented to her. Looking up, she saw Sasuke holding the robe in front of her, silently telling her to wear it as his eyes roamed her naked form appreciatively.

Sakura blushed under his scrutiny as she took the robe before putting it on, tying the knot securely once her whole figure was covered. Looking up at Sasuke, she realized that he has put on an open shirt that left his front exposed to her eyes. She gulped at the sight, remembering the feel of him beneath her fingers before she shook her head to clear her thoughts.

Sakura made a move to stand up, but her legs instantly gave out beneath her. Sasuke quickly caught her, "You shouldn't push yourself." he said, holding her against him, refusing to let her fall.

Sakura blushed at the position they were in, "Um, I'm fine, just a little sore is all." she stuttered, not used to this position before Sasuke suddenly lifted her in his arms and carried her out of the room bridal style. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck out of reflex, "I-I can walk." she tried to say, but Sasuke dismissed her words as he carried her downstairs for breakfast.

Once they were downstairs, Sasuke set her on the patio sofa that overlooked the landscape while he fetched them their food. Sakura relaxed into the cushions as she watched the sun peek over the trees, awakening life and bathing it in it's light. She sighed as the sun's rays hit her face, feeling herself glow with the warmth the light brought.

Sasuke came back with hot chocolate, Sakura immediately perking up at the sight of her favorite drink in his hand. "Here you go love." he said, handing the mug to Sakura who blushed at what he called her as she blew at her drink to cool it off before taking a drink, "Thank you." she said to Sasuke who sat down beside her before bringing her to lean against his shoulder as the two of them enjoyed the sun's rays.

"Is this alright?" Sasuke asked, rubbing her arm through her robe as she leaned back on him, "It's perfect." she said, smiling as they sunbathed.

Sasuke smiled as he placed a kiss on top of her head, his heart swelling in happiness, feeling his bride accept him. The feeling of completion erased all the loneliness he felt these past centuries.

"Sasuke?" her voice pulled him out of his thoughts to regard Sakura who pulled away to look at him with curiosity, "I need you to tell me something. You know so much about me, about my life and my family." she paused looking down slightly, feeling like she's stepping on thin ice, "But I...I don't know anything about you, aside from your abilities and your knowledge of the forest, and I never once asked you about your childhood or your family. So please, tell me why you are the only one in this forest." she requested, wanting to know why it is only him that has lived in this place, why he looked lost in his own home.

Sasuke knew that she would want to know about his family someday, he just didn't realize it would be that soon. As painful as it is for him to think about it, let alone talk about it, he didn't want to push her away by covering up his feelings.

Sasuke pulled her into his lap, holding her as she looked into her eyes, "To be honest love, I don't even know where to begin." he said whilst trying to figure out where to begin his story.

Sakura saw sadness in his eyes, and felt the need to comfort him as she wrapped her arms around his neck, keeping her eyes locked on his, "Start when you're ready. I'll be right here." she said, hoping her words could bring him some form of comfort.

Sasuke couldn't help but tighten his hold, feeling himself fall even deeper for her as he took a breath, gathering his courage to tell his tale before he began, "It was centuries ago, I don't remember the date, but I do remember my Mother." Memories of his loving Mother flashed through his head, how warm her smile was, even when times were hard for them.

"Long before I was born, my Mother wandered into the forest. Just like you, she was a human, and just like me and all the forest creatures, my Father brought her here, and claimed her." he paused at the look in Sakura's eyes, no doubt remembering what being brought here was like for her, "Yes, she experienced what you have, just like every human female that was brought here." he added shamefully, remembering the story his Father told him when they first met.

"Did she try to escape?" Sakura asked, remembering the punishment Sasuke delivered her when she made an escape attempt the first time.

Sasuke closed his eyes, "Yes, several times she ran, and each time, my Father caught her. But surprisingly, he didn't punish her as much. Our laws of mating forbid us from hurting our mates, we must always take care of our mates, and no matter how much they fight, we do not strike them, for it is comparable to ripping a flower from it's roots and killing them slowly." he explained as he opened his eyes, that single most important rule that every creature in the forest must abide by.

Sakura's heart fluttered in relief, happy that his people created that law, "Soon enough, my Mother adjusted to life here, even befriended a fox demon who lived just on the other side of the waterfall." Sasuke continued, a smile coming onto his face as he remembered his Godmother. "Soon after, she gave birth to my older brother, Itachi." Sakura's eyes widened at the mention of him having a sibling.

"Mother became content with her life here with my Father and brother." he paused as he frowned suddenly, "But when my brother became fully grown, she started longing for the human world again. She couldn't bring it up to my Father, as devoted as he was to her happiness, he never wanted the human world to touch her ever again. He saw that world as unclean and took everything for granted with all the wars and conflict they create." he said, remembering his Father's frown as he told him how the human world was like, and that the moment he finds his mate, he must protect her from it no matter what.

"In secret, my Mother escaped to the human world with the help of the fox demon, leaving only a note on my Father's bedside. What Mother didn't realize at the time, was that she was pregnant with me when she left." At Sakura's surprised eyes, Sasuke touched her cheek with his fingertips, "I wasn't born in this forest like my brother, so my connection to plant life wasn't as strong as theirs. My Mother gave birth to me in the human world, raising me on her own as she worked as a singer and healer." a smile came to his lips as Sakura took his hand in hers and leaned into his touch, "She had the most beautiful voice, one that attracted many from afar and brought comfort to those she healed." he smiled sadly, one of the happiest memories he had of her was her lullaby she composed just for him, one he sang to Sakura in secret when she was small.

"It wasn't until I was 8 years old that my Father found her after all those years." he began the next part of his story, remembering his first meeting with his Father that shook his entire world, "Our carriage broke down and Mother was injured in the process. We were miles away from civilization, it was just the two of us alone on the road surrounded by trees. When all of a sudden, a dark haired man was standing in the middle of the road in front of us. I asked him if he could help us since Mother couldn't move her leg." he paused to recollect himself as his mind went through that life changing event, "I remember the look of fear and guilt that Mother had when he told her it was time to come home. You know what I did in response, I took a sword from the carriage Mother kept for safe keeping and stood in front of her ready to stab this man if he so much as touched my Mother." he laughed humorlessly, "Imagine, a cocky little brat hoping to take down a man twice his size in order to protect his Mother. It was pitiful." he said, although he felt slightly embarrassed for the next part he was about to tell, "As he got closer, I warned him not to come near my Mother, that I would kill him if he touched her. He didn't respond, he just smirked at me, as though I was a joke. But what he said next stumped me, said that me protecting Mother is one of the most admirable things, especially from one of his sons. I didn't believe him of course, I called him a dickless creep and held my sword up, ready to stab him. But this next part, the old man sighed, and all of a sudden, his sword appeared in his hand. I don't know where it came from, next thing I knew, my sword cut in half like it was butter." Sakura stifled a laugh at how he described the situation, imagining a tiny Sasuke going up against his Father then holding just the hilt of his sword.

Sasuke smirked at Sakura's attempt to stop her laughter, he knew that moment of embarrassment would make anyone laugh, "So there I was, holding the hilt of my sword, no blade, and I'm pretty sure I was shaking in my boots." Sakura let out a laugh before covering it quickly, the way he said was intended to make her laugh before he continued, "Of course, still being arrogant, I tossed the sword aside and brought out another one from the carriage before charging at him like an idiot." he said, remembering how ridiculous he must've looked that day, "Thankfully, my older brother appeared, my first meeting with him and he took my second favorite sword from me and held me upside down from my ankles." he chuckled at the memory, something he could never forget, "I remember him saying while I tried to throw a punch at him that he always wanted a little brother and that he was pleased to meet me. Seriously, dangling like a bait on a hook with a stranger telling me that he and I will get along quite nicely." Sakura couldn't stop the spurts of laughter coming out as Sasuke described his first meeting with his older brother.

He sobered quickly for the next part, "While I was being held by my brother, my Father picked up my Mother. He summoned a flower pod that took us back to his world. That was the last thing I remembered before blacking out." he summarized his reunion with his Father and brother, remembering all to clearly how his Father summoned the giant pod before they carried him and his Mother into said pod before he fell unconscious.

"When I woke up, my brother was beside me. He told me who he was, and what our family really was. Itachi and I stayed in a different house while Father and Mother "reconciled" their misunderstandings." he said, knowing what his parents were doing that time, though he was still an innocent child then, he figured it out in later years.

"Were you scared?" Sakura asked, knowing what being uprooted from everything she grew up with was like.

Sasuke rubbed her back, "I was mostly pissed at my Father for scaring Mother like that. The next time I talked to him, I told him that if he hurt her he'll regret it. He acknowledged it, told me that my kind of attitude is perfect for someone who must protect a mate of his own." he smiled, the first Fatherly advice the old man has given him. "Growing up from there, I was taught the secrets of the forest and what our roles were. I somehow made a friend in a loud mouth fox demon, who just so happened to be the son of Mother's best friend." He said, annoyed yet fond of the dobe. Sakura laughed at the image of a tiny Sasuke befriending a fox demon.

Sasuke stopped smiling as his eyes turned sad, remembering the tragedy that took away his family, "But then, my family, my whole clan...they started getting sick. Soon enough, their eyes...they just closed." he said, his mind wandering to his clan members that were brought in motionless.

Sakura's breath left her system as she stared at him in shock and sadness, "How? What happened?" she asked, not sure if she wanted to know.

Sasuke held her tighter, as though she might disappear, "War touched a part of our land, Father sent one of his best fighters, him included, to stop them from venturing further into our forest. They succeeded, but the poisonous gas the humans used still leaked into our home." He paused, remembering all too clearly how some of his clan members he grew up with looked before they fell asleep.

"My clan...they were so connected to the forest that they felt its pain and sorrow when it suffered the poison. It affected us greatly...but not me." he said, lowering his eyes, "I was twelve when it happened. Everyone couldn't withstand the poison, not even my parents and brother. But since I was born in the human world, I wasn't as connected to the forest, so the poison couldn't touch me." he clenched his teeth in anger and pain, "I watched everyone around me go to sleep, leaving me alone. My Father's last words to me were to protect the forest, that no one but me and my mate are allowed here." he finished his sad tale, this being the first time he ever talked about his life with anyone.

Tears left Sakura's eyes as she listened to his story, the thought of a young boy being forced to live alone after losing so much. Not only that, but to bear the heavy responsibility of protecting this land by himself must've taken its toll on him.

Without so much as a thought, she wrapped her arms around him tightly, her body shuddering from the silent sobs as she cried for him. Sasuke was taken by surprise, not expecting Sakura to hug him so suddenly. But he didn't complain, he just hugged her back, his own tears falling silently. This the first time he has cried since he was twelve.

"You've been by yourself for centuries?" Sakura asked, her face buried in Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke leaned his head onto Sakura's breathing in her unique scent, "343 years. So much time has passed, it has gone fast and slow for me." he said, feeling that the time spent alone had made his days too slow and agonizing. But with Sakura, everything felt brighter and the days were much better for him.

Sakura pulled away to look at him in confusion before he answered her unasked question, "I'm immortal Sakura, my clan live longer than a human's lifespan. The night I claimed you, I made you immortal as well." At Sakura's wide eyes, Sasuke touched her cheek gently, "The idea of living with immortality is scary at first, but I promise that our lives together will be happy. This forest is your home, just as it is mine." he said, locking his eyes with hers, his onyx eyes filled with love and promise.

Sakura blushed deeply as she leaned into his touch, the warmth of his fingers relaxed her. Simple touches from each other soothes their souls, as though magic flowed underneath their skins to keep the pain from reaching them.

Sakura placed a kiss on his forehead before pulling away to give him a sympathetic smile, "I'm holding you to that, because I'm tired of being alone as well." she said, making Sasuke smiled before giving her a sweet kiss, his love for her growing stronger as he held her closer, her fingers running through his hair. They stayed like that for a long time, just holding each other, uncaring of the time that froze for them as they basked in the sunlight, their feelings for each other blooming like a flower.

A pulse within the forest became stronger, Sasuke had to stifle a gasp when he felt it sing from the heart of his home. Hope filled his soul as his kiss became more passionate, and the two of them lost themselves nature's love.

* * *

 ** _How many of you felt for Sasuke, raise your hand...I don't see them yet. This one snuck up on me and I just could not stop writing. This is my way of saying sorry to you for the previous long wait. Was some of this chapter funny? I'm hoping I did a good job because I don't want it to just be about sex._**

 ** _ ** _ ** _Thank you._**_**_**


	6. Chapter 6

The moonlight shined through the bedroom window, illuminating the room in a soft glow, giving the two occupants on the bed light as they made love.

Sakura's breathed unevenly as Sasuke performed his ministrations on her heated body. Her hands clenching the sheets with her back arching off the bed, taking in the pleasure he was giving her.

"S-S-Sasu-ke...I can't take it." Sakura begged, her body overwhelmed by the delicious pleasure as Sasuke devoured her, loving the sounds she was making as he made her climax again, her scream echoing in their bedroom. Licking her flower clean of her essence, he grinned up at her shaking form flushed with pleasure and sweat before crawling up to her until his face was above hers.

Taking her face in his hand, he kissed her, letting her taste herself as he nudged her womanhood with his penis, making her gasp in pleasure before he sank into her body once again. Sakura responded by wrapping her arms around his neck, holding onto him for dear life as pleasure filled her body with the vengeance.

Sakura threw her head back, her mouth open in a silent scream as her eyes clenched shut at the sensation of being filled while Sasuke attacked her exposed neck with kisses, leaving behind hickies before setting a rhythm in his thrusting. Sakura's grip tightened around his neck when he started moving, the addictive feeling of him inside her made her bite her lip in an attempt to stifle the moans which proved futile as he brushed against her sweet spot.

Sakura's hips moved in time with his thrusts, her squeals filling the room as he filled her body with pleasure. "Yes...right there...oh God!" she screamed helplessly as her climax approached, her legs wrapping around his waist, locking him inside of her as their pace increased.

Sasuke gave a flurry of kisses to her neck up to her ear before biting it, "Cum for me forever Sakura." he growled into her ear, making Sakura shudder beneath him as her pleasure took her to new heights.

"Sasuke...Sasuke...SASUKE!" she screamed as she clenched around him, the coil snapping to release the flood that soaked Sasuke's penis as he washed her walls with his seeds. Sakura held onto him tightly as her climax washed over her, her insides quivering as Sasuke's seemingly endless streams of sperm filled her to the brim.

Sakura was still breathless as Sasuke gave her a kiss, basking them in the afterglow of their love making before he slowly pulled out. Sakura sighed, feeling sated after what felt like endless hours of sex before a vine snaked around her ankles and hoisted her entire lower half in the air, making her squeak and glare at Sasuke who smirked mischievously.

"Is this really necessary?" Sakura asked, wriggling her legs in vines' hold to get comfortable, "Shouldn't we just let nature take its course?" she added, wincing a little when her aching muscles flared just a bit.

Sasuke chuckled, "This position keep the seed in. Trust me, this worked for Mother when Itachi was conceived, it will definitely work for us." he said, loving the sight of Sakura in this position with her legs and butt vertically suspended in the air.

Sakura pouted, "Fine. But this is still stupid." she said, not happy with this embarrassing position as Sasuke swooped down to give her a sweet kiss, one she responded to before he pulled away, "Trust me, once our baby starts growing, you won't regret it." he said, caressing her cheeks lightly as he stared down at her lovingly, making her blush as he continued giving her relaxing touches.

Sakura loved these moments with Sasuke. Ever since that morning when he shared his story with her, they spent every waking moment making love in an attempt to conceive a child. Sasuke's desire to have a family truly surprised her because she never took him for the type to want children. How wrong she was...happily wrong.

Sakura was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt something touch her feet. Looking up, she saw that Sasuke summoned a clone that was stationed by her suspended legs. Before she could question Sasuke about what he was doing, the clone danced his fingertips across the soles of her feet, making her squeal in surprise at the ticklish sensation.

The original Sasuke laid on his side beside Sakura as his clone continued to tickle her feet, making her giggle in protest as she thrashed in the vines' hold. During the torture, she called Sasuke unfair, making him smirk before he dispelled the clone and cuddled her, something she welcomed before sleep took her.

Once he was sure she was asleep, he commanded the vines to gently lower her legs back onto the mattress before covering her with the blankets. Safely tucked into the warmth of the bed, Sasuke kissed her on the forehead and whispered, "I'll be back soon." he said before getting up to get dressed and quietly sneaking out of the bedroom, then the house to check on _them._

Sometime in the middle of the night, Sakura woke up feeling cold. She reached out for the body the laid beside her, but found a cold empty spot. Sitting up in bed, groaning at the ache in her muscles, she looked around the room hoping to find Sasuke, but was disappointed to find the room empty. Sakura clutched the blankets tightly to her chest in an attempt to stay warm, but was unable to because the source of her warmth wasn't beside her.

Suddenly, she felt a strange buzzing sensation at the back of her head, her head perking up before looking the window. Still keeping the blanket to her chest, she crawled out of bed for a closer look out the window. She squinted her eyes, trying to catch some form of movement in the darkness until she spotted a faint flicker of light in the distance. "Sasuke?" she said, trying to find his silhouette, but found none.

There was that nagging feeling in her chest that told her to see what that light was, but another part of her was screaming at her to stay inside. Choosing to ignore the reasonable voice that wanted her to remain where she was, Sakura walked over to the closet and got dressed in warm clothes before stepping outside.

Sakura made a beeline towards where she last saw that light flicker, being careful not to trip on anything with every step she took. Coincidentally enough, she found herself on the familiar path she takes whenever she visited the garden Sasuke showed her that first time. As she approached the entrance that led into the garden, she felt that strange humming sound around her, as though something was calling. Taking a deep breath before releasing it, she passed through the curtain of vines.

Stepping inside the area that housed the garden, she gasped at what she saw. This was the first time she's visited the garden at night, and the moonlight made all the flowers in the garden glow in the dark. She walked along the pathway, admiring the unexpected beauty that came from the glowing flowers, every bloom lighting her way with every step she took. Sakura couldn't help but laugh as she lightly touched a flower, strange glowing dust flying out of petals, making her gasp in surprise and laughter.

Her laughing ceased when she felt that humming once again, her eyes searching for the source until they landed on the cherry blossom tree. The tree seemed to glow the brightest out of all the flowers in the garden, and it looked like it was pulsing, as though it had a heartbeat. She walked closer to the tree, her curiosity and wonder hypnotising her as she approached the tree. Once she was close enough to the tree, she raised her hand to touch the bark, feeling the pulse beat under her palm.

Strange sadness filled her, leaving her confused since she has no reason to feel unhappy. It took her a moment to realize that the sadness was coming from the tree itself. Removing her hand from the bark, she was calm once again, though the lingering sadness couldn't be forgotten as she stepped back, her eyes not leaving the tree.

The humming never ceased as she stared at the tree, her hand going to her chest, trying to calm her rapidly beating heart. "What's going on?" she asked herself quietly before her peripheral vision caught sight of something at the side of the tree where the roots are as she went around the tree to get a better look until she found a door.

Cautiously, she approached the door, her hand grasping the handle before she slowly opened the door. Once the door was wide enough for her to walk through, she peeked inside to see a hallway with fluorescent lights lining the corners of the ceiling. She nervously swallowed, her eyes not leaving the hallway as she took a silent step inside, leaving the entrance open as she walked further within the secret passage.

The deeper she went, the louder that humming became, making her stumble for a brief moment before she found her footing, continuing on her way towards the origin of that sound. Soon enough, she saw faint green glow coming from the end of the hallway. Keeping her steps quiet, she approached the glow and found it coming from a staircase that went down into where the green glow was coming from. Her heart thumped loudly in her chest as she swallowed, her hand holding onto the vine covered wall as she descended down the steps, being careful not to trip as she reached the bottom.

Her head shot up when she caught the sound of Sasuke's voice ahead of her, yet she was unable to decipher what he was saying since he was too far for her to understand. Being careful not to make a sound, she crept down the corridor, that pulsing feeling getting stronger the closer she got until she found the entrance that led into a chamber.

Sakura felt her heart stop multiple times the moment she entered the chamber. Everything was cast in a green glow from the crystals that were hanging from the roots dangling from the ceiling, no doubt from the cherry blossom tree. But it wasn't the glowing crystals she paid attention to, it was the rows of of semitransulscent cocoons that lined the walls of the chamber and three stuck together at the center of said chamber. These cocoons were about the same size as her, if not bigger, leaving her to wonder what was in them.

Her feet felt heavy as she got close to one of the cocoons, feeling compelled to inspect what's inside these casings. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw a human silhouette inside the cocoon...and it moved. Her hand flew to her mouth to stop the scream from escaping, all sorts of questions filled her mind, but only one conclusion made her fear skyrocket.

"Sakura?"

Sakura's loudly beating heart was all she could hear as she slowly turned her head to see Sasuke standing next to the cocoons at the center with a surprised expression. The stared at each other for what felt like an eternity, neither of them saying a word before Sakura bolted out of the room, leaving a surprised Sasuke behind as he shouted her name. But Sakura didn't listen, she just kept running until she was out of the secret passage and out of the garden.

Sakura didn't know where she was going, all she could think about were those cocoons. Did Sasuke put them there? Did he trap those people inside? That must be it, her Father wasn't the first to stumble into this place, so Sasuke must've trapped them there as punishment for trespassing.

Tears blurred her vision at the thought of Sasuke doing cruel things to those people. This could not be the same Sasuke that made love to her not hours ago, the same one who shared his world and his feelings with her.

Sakura didn't see where she was going as she tripped on a root, causing her to fly forward from the speed she was running until she hit the ground. She groaned as she shakingly pushed off the ground with her hands, wincing when she felt pain shoot through her foot. Sitting up she looked down at her feet and saw her left ankle red and swollen. She tried to move it, but that only caused more pain to flare up as she grasped the area above ankle, trying to alleviate the pain.

The sound of footfalls rapidly approaching made her look up to see Sasuke running towards her, concern clearly written on his face when he saw Sakura holding her leg.

"Sakura!" Sasuke exclaimed as he practically flew to her side, but was bewildered when she scooted backwards away from him, "G-Get away from me!" Sakura whimpered, tears streaming down her face, the memory of those cocoons still fresh in her mind. She didn't want to be in his presence knowing what he did to them.

Sasuke knew he has to explain what the chamber was, but he needs Sakura to calm down first and get treated before anything else. Kneeling down to her, he tried calming her, "Sakura, please calm down, I can explain everything-" he made to pick her up, but Sakura's mind left her as she shot her hand out, "No!" she shrieked, cutting him off as a loud slap echoed through the forest.

Everything around them fell silent as Sasuke turned his head at the force of the slap, his cheek stung, as well as her hand. Sakura took shuddering breaths as she stared at the fearfully silent Sasuke, glaring at him through tears before she opened her mouth, "Those people...why would you do that? Were you going to do that to my Father when he came here? Is that what happens when someone crosses you? That's gotta be it, that's why you kept quiet about that place. You thought that as long as I didn't know you'd keep here forever. Well I won't. I won't forgive you, those people deserve to be free, they shouldn't be trapped like that at all, it's just awful." she finished her rant not caring what happens to her anymore since she has no way of leaving him with her injured foot.

"You're right...but you're also wrong about many things." Sasuke said after a suffocating pause, his eyes meeting hers, ignoring the pain in his cheek as he talked.

Sakura felt her anger spike as she glared at Sasuke, "What's that supposed to mean? Those people-"

'"-are my family." he cut her off, watching Sakura's eyes widen in surprise at what he said. She didn't know what to say, the biting words she intended for him died in her mouth the moment he said 'family'.

"That-That can't be...you said they died." Sakura said once she was able to find her voice as she stared at Sasuke who looked down, his bangs covering his eyes, but she was able to see sadness in his onyx hues.

"I never said they died. It's...complicated." he said, not sure if she's ready to know the painful truth of what became of his clan.

"I don't understand." Sakura said before she whimpered from the pain her leg. She didn't resist when Sasuke picked her up in his arms, her arms wrapping around his neck on reflex.

"I'll explain when we get home." Was all he said before he started walking in the direction of their home.

* * *

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE, PLEASE READ: Hi everyone, sorry for taking so long to update, but this was all I could get out until the finale. I want to thank everyone who have read, followed and reviewed this story so far. Who else was thinking 'What the fuck' throughout this chapter? Sorry to leave you hanging, I promise, the next chapter will come when you least expect it. Believe me, it will be worth the wait.**_

 _ **Until then leave me a review if you missed me.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**WARNING: DO NOT READ THIS IN A PUBLIC PLACE...TRUST ME.**_

* * *

Sasuke massaged her foot as he sent his healing chakra into the damaged area. Sakura was sitting on their bed watching Sasuke work on her foot that was placed in his lap as though it was glass. "You feel any pain?" Sakura shook her head, not feeling any pain whatsoever in her leg thanks to Sasuke's healing.

Sasuke's chakra receded before he brought her leg up to place a kiss to her ankle, making Sakura blush at the action. Looking up at Sakura, he placed her leg back down before she scooted beside him to hear his explanation about what truly happened to his family.

"That story I told you, of how my clan members started getting sick after the war, it wasn't a lie." he paused, opening his eyes to look at Sakura, "That day, my Father enacted a spell that would heal everyone of the damage done to the forest, but it required them to be put under suspended animation." At Sakura's confused look, he quickly explained, "Hibernation." Sakura 'oh'd' in understanding before he continued, "Since I wasn't sick, I was safe. Before they went to sleep, my Father told me that they will be back soon, and that they'll feel better when they wake up." he closed his eyes as sadness filled his heart, "I waited for them beside their cocoons, everyday and every night. I even slept beside them. After four years of waiting, I just stopped." he opened his eyes again to look into her green hues, "Ever since then, I kept the forest alive by myself, fulfilling my Father's request to protect the forest. But the moment I brought you here, everything changed. I started visiting them again, I told them everything about you, what your favorite flower was, what you looked like, everything."

Sakura looked down, suddenly feeling self-conscience to how he talked to his family about her until a thought occurred to her, "Why didn't you tell me from the beginning?"

Sasuke looked down, "I wanted you to be happy here and not be forced to deal with my burden." he admitted, "But all I've done is scare you again. You must think me a coward for hiding something like this. I am so sorry." he apologized, hating himself for keeping something like this from her when he all he wanted was to make her happy.

Sakura's eyes shined with tears before she brought her arms around Sasuke, burying her face in his chest. Sasuke was surprised, but that didn't stop him from holding her as she held him tightly.

"I'm so sorry." Sakura whispered, "I thought the worst of you when all you've done is try to make me at home." she said, hating herself for thinking him to be a monster that put those people down there. "You don't have to go through this alone anymore, let me help you. Please." she pleaded, her guilt and sorrow causing her voice to crack as tears fell from her eyes.

Sasuke tightened his embrace, as though she would disappear, "You shouldn't apologize Sakura. You had every right to think like that." he assured, kissing the top of her head in affection.

"But still..." Sakura hiccuped before Sasuke pulled away and took her face in his hands, wiping away her tears with the pads of his thumbs, "It's gonna be alright." he whispered, his forehead touching hers.

Sakura sniffled, her jade colored eyes locked on onyx as Sasuke brought their faces closer together until their lips connected to each other. Sasuke kissed her in an attempt to take away her guilt and sadness. One of his hands trailed from her face, down her neck, her arm until they landed on her waist. He rubbed her skin through the shirt she was wearing with tenderness before sneaking his fingers underneath the shirt to feel her skin.

Sakura gasped at the contact of his fingers caressing her sides, her body tingled as his warm hands traced her curves, memorizing every inch of her skin as their tongues dueled.

Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her as he continued touching and kissing her before he circled his arms around her and moved them to the middle of the bed. Laying Sakura on her back, Sasuke proceeded in removing her clothes until she was bare before him. A blush stained her cheeks at the lust in Sasuke's eyes as he stared at her nakedness.

Sasuke smiled down at her before Sakura felt something snake around her wrists, making her look up to see vines holding her hands together above her head, immobilizing her as she laid beneath him. Tugging on the vines that held her captive, she looked up at Sasuke in question, "Um, Sasuke, why'd you tie my hands?" she asked, not scared, but curious as she tried to pull her hands free.

Sasuke gave her a mischievous smile, "I'm punishing you." she blushed, knowing what he meant as she felt something leak out of her. Leaning down until their noses touched, "Do you trust me?" he asked, not wanting to scare her with tying her down like he did the first time.

Sakura wasn't afraid, in fact, she felt hot as she stared up at Sasuke who has done nothing short of worship her at every turn. True he came off as some sex possessed creature at the beginning, but beyond that stood a man who wanted to share his life with her. He's proven his patience and devotion to her over and over again, steadily gaining her trust until she finally gave into him.

Sakura smiled up at him, "With my life." she said, giving him permission to keep the vines tied around her wrists. Sasuke smiled down at her lovingly before he lowered himself to kiss her full on the lips. Sakura returned the kiss as their tongues danced with each other, stoking the fire that burned within their lower halves. Sasuke's hand traveled up her inner thigh until he found her core, causing Sakura to break their kiss when she gasped for air at the pleasure that emitted from her center. Sasuke grinned deviously as he gave her open mouth kisses from her neck, down her tummy, then close to her core he fingers were caressing. His fingers found her clit, his thumb rotating that sensitive nub, causing her to moan and arch her back off the bed. Sakura closed her eyes as pleasure coursed through her bloodstream, her breath coming out in pants as her core lubricate itself under Sasuke's ministrations.

All of a sudden, she felt more than two hands on her body. Opening her eyes, she gasped when she saw four clones of Sasuke kneeling beside her, surrounding her prone body as Sasuke pleasured her.

"Um, S-Sasuke, what's going on?" Sakura asked, blushing under the multiple pairs of eyes staring at her writhing body.

"Shhhh, just relax, they're only here to comfort you." the original Sasuke assured her as his fingers teased her inner lips.

Sakura gulped as one by one, the clones placed their hands on her. Two were stationed at her feet where each of them held her by the ankle and began kissing up and down from her knee to her heel. Sakura let out a startled laugh when they brushed against a ticklish spot behind her knee. The other two on either side of her too a breast in each hand and started fondling and kissing her nipple, their free hands lightly touching and massaging her belly and thighs. Sakura moaned softly at the combined touches that made her feel like heaven.

Her head fell back against the bed as she writhed in pleasure, hands and lips worshiping every inch of her body as the original Sasuke kneeled down until his mouth was level with her core. Sakura gasped and looked down when she felt his breath on her leaking pussy, her only warning was the hungry look in his eyes before he attached his mouth to her clit. This in turn made Sakura throw her head back, her mouth open in a silent scream as pleasure caused her entire body to jolt in the clones' grasp. Sasuke hummed as he sucked her clit, causing Sakura to thrust into his face at the sensation as more of her discharge leaked out of her body.

Sakura tugged on the vines holding her wrists, her hands needing something to hold onto to help her survive this intense pleasure. The clone to her right trailed his kisses from her breast to her neck, sucking a tender spot that left her breathless before taking her chin in his hand and turning her head in his direction. Sakura gasped as the clone sealed his mouth to hers before she relaxed and returned the kiss. Meanwhile, the left clone crawled over to the vine holding her down and sliced said vine, but kept her wrist bound as he directed them to wrap around the right clone's neck.

Sakura was trapped in a lust filled daze as the clone making out with her held her upper half off the bed while the left clone maneuvered himself to sit behind her. Sakura broke the kiss to release a cry of pleasure when she reached her climax, her eyes rolling to the back of her head at the explosive sensation. The clone behind her pulled her towards his chest, her bound hands letting go of the clone in front of her as the one behind took her arms and wrapped them around the back of his neck.

Sakura let out a yelp of surprise when Sasuke decided to lift her lower half up, her body on hanging parallel off the bed. His hands kept her thighs planted on his shoulders as he dived back into her channel, bringing Sakura to new pleasurable heights. Sakura gripped the hairs from the clone behind her when she felt her core being invaded by Sasuke's mouth again. Her mouth fell open as moans escaped her lips. She could thrust her hips to match the rhythm of his tongue since Sasuke and his clones suspended her off the bed and continued touching and kissing her all over. Sakura shivered in pleasure as heat started to rise up again, her grip on the clone behind her tightened as said clone suckled at the sensitive spot on her neck and kneaded her breasts simultaneously. Her toes curled when she felt that familiar bubble getting bigger, her moans turning into screams as the clones intensified their kissing on her body, making her completely out of breath as the pleasure began to heighten. Sasuke sucked her clit harder as he shook his head very fast, causing her to scream louder and kick her legs out in frenzied pleasure while the clones at her feet tried keeping her still as he climax approached. Sakura shook from head to toe when she came, her mouth falling open to let out a deafening scream as she released discharge from her quivering vagina. Sasuke drank everything he drew from her before he slowly and gently lowered her bottom back onto the bed, as though she could shatter at any moment.

Sakura hung limply in the clone's grasp, her arms still locked around the clone behind her as she rode out her high, trembling from the aftershock of her orgasm. She cracked open her eyes to see the original Sasuke removing his clothes. She took in his sculpted body, memorizing every muscle on his body as her eyes lowered to the unmistakable bulge in his pants he was currently taking off before his cock fell out. Sakura stared at it, mesmerized by its size and feeling the need to touch it with her own hands.

Sakura shifted in the clones' hold as she removed her arms from the clone behind her, "Sasuke, let me help you there." Sakura said, her eyes not leaving his cock as she tried to crawl over to him, but was unable to because of the clones.

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly, his throbbing member twitched in response to her request as he recalled that one time, in his dream-state, how her lips wrapped around him. Not being oneto resist such temptation, he made his clones release Sakura as one of them untied her hands to allow her more freedom.

Sasuke sat with his legs crossed, his clones close by, awaiting his instructions. Sakura crawled over to him on all fours, her focus completely on Sasuke's cock before she gently wrapped her fingers around it. His member pulsed in her hand as she slowly stroked up and down, feeling the veins as precum leaked from the tip. Sakura knelt down in front of Sasuke, her mouth getting closer to his cock before he licked the tip for a couple seconds before taking him into her mouth and started sucking him the way he sucked her.

Sasuke groaned as Sakura slowly bobbed her head up and down, the sight of her kneeling before him with her bare skin glowing from the orgasm she received moments ago was so erotic that he hardened even more. Sasuke ran his fingers through her hair, admiring the silkiness as she continued giving him a blowjob. "You don't have to force yourself, Sakura." he said, sweat dripping from his temple at the heat she was creating inside him.

Sakura released him for a moment to look up at him, "But I want to. I can't let you spoil me." she said, giving him an innocent smile before she took him back into her mouth again.

Sasuke chuckled under his breath, "So sweet." he said, smiling tenderly at Sakra. Turning to his clones, he gave them a nod before they moved closer to Sakura.

Sakura gasped when she felt hands touching her bottom half. Releasing Sasuke in surprise, she turned her head to see the clones lifting her by the hips until her but was sticking up into the air. Sakura went beet red at the position she was in before two clones started touching her glistening lips, causing her to moan at the four hands that were probing her entrance, each finger taking turns entering and massaging her swollen clit. One of them held her ankles down to keep her from trying to move away while the last one kneaded her breasts and petting her spine.

Sakura's body became so sensitive that she squirmed at every touch that was given to her. Looking back up at Sasuke, she said, "This isn't fair." she whimpered in pleasure when the clones at her core brushed against a patch of nerves inside her.

Sasuke chuckled as he continued combing his fingers through her hair, "Haven't I told you before? A woman always receives the most pleasure in a mated pair more than the man." he said, watching Sakura move her hips in time with the fingers.

'Perverted jerk.' Sakura thought before she decided to exact revenge on him by fondling his balls roughly, delighting in the sudden intake. Sakura boldly took him back in her mouth, taking him as far as she is able to while sucking him harder. Sasuke groaned deeply in his throat at the unexpected move, but didn't complain as he commanded the clone holding Sakura's legs to lick her opening as the other two clones pulled her lips to the side. Sakura screamed around his cock when she felt the clone's hot tongue slide inside her pussy. She doubled her efforts with when she felt Sasuke throb in her mouth, intent on making him cum before he makes her climax again. However, it became a draw when Sasuke came inside her mouth as Sakura squirted with her climax. Sakura swallowed Sasuke's seed while the clone licked her clean before she released his cock with a gasp, her trembling body falling to the side as she rode out another high.

Sasuke panted as sweat covered his body, looking down at Sakura, he felt himself harden at the sight of her breathless and flushed form. Laying a hand on her shoulder, he moved her onto her back before planting his lips on hers. Sakura kissed him back as they tasted each other, her hands tangling themselves into his hair, bringing him closer as he picked her up in his arms and sat on his knees, her legs straddling his thighs. Feeling his hardened cock against her belly, she moved further up towards his appendage, feeling the tip trail down her abdomen and brushing against her clit until it was directly pointed inward. Sakura held onto Sasuke tightly as his hands found her hips and slowly sank her onto his cock, drawing out a long moan as he slid into her drenched walls. He rested inside her, sword completely sheathed as their combined warmths doubled their pleasure. Sakura lightly scratched his back as she began moving up and down his cock, moaning as heat burned underneath their skins. Sasuke thrusted into her as she rode him, his hands on her hips assisted her movements as she began tightening around him. Sakura held him as her climax got closer, her breasts flat against his chest while they kissed each other passionately. She screamed into his mouth when he picked up the pace, his thrusts becoming quicker as the sound of their skin slapping filled the room. She broke the kiss with a gasp, her mouth moving to his shoulder before biting the skin, not to cause pain, but to help her survive the pleasure. Sasuke grunted at the feeling of her teeth, finding this sudden action hot as he sucked on her neck, their climaxes approaching as they moaned each other's names. Sakura threw her head back when her orgasm hit, her legs shaking as her walls milked Sasuke who released inside her with a grunt. They were completely breathless as they rode out their highs with each other.

Sasuke kissed her in the afterglow as he placed her on her back before releasing her to flip her onto her stomach. Sakura pushed herself up to look at him in confusion before he pulled her towards him with her back to his chest, surprising her when she sat him on his cock. "Again?" Sakura yelped out in shocked pleasure as Sasuke held her flush against his chest that served as her backrest.

"I can't help it. I love you so much." Sasuke said, shocking Sakura completely before she turned her head to look at him in confusion, "You...love me?" she asked because this is the first time he's ever told her that.

"Why are you so surprised?" Sasuke answered with his own question, staring down at her bewildered expression before Sakura faced forward, her face burning with embarrassment.

"Well, it's just...you've never said it before...so I assumed that you only wanted me for my body." Sakura confesses, feeling insecure as she tried to distracted herself from the full feeling she is getting from his cock.

Sasuke hooked a finger under her chin to turn her face towards his, "It was never just your body I wanted, it was all of you." Sasuke said, eyes gazing into hers intensely, "You're mine; body, heart and soul." his words distracted her from the finger that made its way to her clit until she gasped when she felt her swollen nub being massaged by his fingers. Sakura squirmed and held onto his arms, trying to pull his hand away from her oversensitive clit to spare it from being touched anymore than it could handle. This however, caused her to move around on his cock, sparking pleasure in her cum filled pussy as she arched her back against his chest.

Sasuke smirked at her futile attempts to save her little button from his wrath before taking both wrists in his hands and laying on his back. Sakura squeaked when he shifted around inside her, the pleasure not seizing as he moved his legs to fit directly under hers before he gently began thrusting. Sakura's head fell back against his shoulder where Sasuke took advantage of by sucking on her neck, making her moan even louder when he kissed that tender spot.

Sasuke decided to be mischievous once more as he called one of his clones over, dispelling the rest as said clone got closer until he was in front their intertwined privates. Sakura didn't notice in the foggy pleasure she was in until she felt someone's breath down there. Looking down, she saw Sasuke's clone kneeling in front of her, his hands stroking her inner thighs as his lips neared her clit.

Sakura panicked as she tried to pull her wrists free from Sasuke's hold, "Wait Sasuke, not my clit, it will fall off." Sakura pleaded, wanting to save her clit from further torment.

Sasuke shushed her, "Just bear with me love. I promise, this will be better than anything you've ever felt." he said, nibbling her ear, causing her to shiver before she screamed at the tongue that laid itself on her clit. Fingers held her cliteral hood up, fully exposing the nub to the clone who sucked on it, his tongue flicking against it while humming, shaking his head very fast to add to the friction.

Sasuke's thrusting and the clone feasting on her clit left her incoherent and eye rolling to the onslaught. Sakura screamed at the strange combination of intense pleasure, her body flushed with sweat and her thighs shimmering with her previous discharge.

"Sa-Sa-SaaaAAAHHH!" Sakura's attempts to say his name was caught off by the sudden orgasm that took her by surprise, her pussy quivered under the attention of both Sasukes as she struggled to catch her breath in the seemingly endless love making.

Sasuke felt his end approaching as he thrusted into Sakura faster, the clone not leaving her clit as the pleasure became too much for her to handle.

"Sasuke...cum-cum inside me...oh god, I'm cumming again!" Sakura squealed helplessly as she got closer to the edge. Her over sensitive body completely vulnerable to the intense pleasure that continued to build to the point of insanity. After five more thrusts, Sasuke exploded within her, washing her drenched walls with his seeds once more. This caused Sakura to scream at the climax it created, leaving her a quaking shivering mess.

The clone vanished, relieving her clit from its torment before Sasuke removed his cock from her pussy. Carefully moving the breathless Sakura onto her side, he spooned her from behind, his arm acting as a pillow for Sakura's head as he cuddled her.

The room smelled of sex, but they didn't care. They were too satisfied to give a shit about the world. Sasuke summoned the petal blanket to drape over their cooling bodies. Sakura sighed in contentment as she rested her hands on his arms holding her.

"Ne, Sasuke?" Sasuke grunted, telling her he was listening, "I love you too." Sakura said, smiling blissfully, her eyes starting to become heavy, "I thought you should know before I forget." and with that, she allowed sleep to consume her, completely trusting her body and heart in his hands.

Sasuke smiled, happy and satisfied from the long session of love making and how Sakura fully accepted him as hers. With his nose nuzzled in her hair, he sighed in contentment as he followed her in sleep, "I love you." he whispered as the world faded to the land of blissful dreams with Sakura. **  
**

* * *

 _ **Hi, first, sorry for the long wait, life got in the way of imagination. I won't bore you with the details since I just got back. Anyway, last chapter is coming up in the next update. Sorry if that upsets you, but this was mainly a hot, passionate, steamy - I already said 'hot' right? - lemony, drool worthy sex, and love.**_

 _ **Let me know in the comments if I met your expectations.**_

 _ **P.S. None of you read this during a family gathering, right?**_


	8. Chapter 8

Sakura walked along the path that led to the garden with a basket filled with lunch in her arm. Lately, walking has become rather difficult for her to the baby bump that started protruding from her belly. She didn't complain though, that feeling of a baby growing inside gave her the happiest feeling she never anticipated. She can still remember the day she and Sasuke found out.

 _They were having breakfast outside as the sun peeked over the trees, casting it' morning glow all over the forest. This was her favorite part of the morning where the two of them could watch the sunrise everyday._

 _This feeling of freedom and love was something she never expected to have with Sasuke. Everyday he would teach her something about the forest and show her how to care for it. They found out that Sakura had an affinity with herbs and other medicinal plants. Sakura's love for learning sparked a love for medical knowledge which then led to hours of read his Mother's books to learn how to heal someone._

 _Sakura leaned into Sasuke who put his arm around her in response. Each day was an adventure for them, neither of them ever tire or got bored. Sasuke has a knack for finding new ways to pleasure Sakura, and each of them left them exhausted. Well, mosty Sakura._

 _Sakura sighed as the morning light touched them. They were in their robes again as routine would have it after a night of passionate love making. Though lately, Sakura's been feeling different, she got sick for a couple days, which halted their nightly activities for the sake of her health._

" _You feeling okay?" Sasuke asked, his hand coming to her forehead to feel her temperature._

 _Sakura smiled, taking his hand off her forehead and lacing their fingers together, "I'm alright Sasuke, it was just a flu." she assured him, not wanting him to worry about her._

 _Sasuke, however, wasn't buying it. Staring at his beloved, he caught telltale signs of fatigue and drowsiness from her, along with an increase in appetite for strange foods. Plus, there's the stomach sickness that seems to love intruding on their morning routine. Yet, despite all that, Sakura has become more beautiful to him than ever before. Her skin has a new glow and her breasts...oh how they've grown._

" _Sasuke?" Sakura called his name when his staring became too much._

 _Sasuke looked down at her breasts, noting how big they've gotten lately after nights of love making. When Sakura saw where his eyes were directed, she blushed and pulled her robe tighter around herself, "Sasuke, you're such a perv." Sakura said, blushing and glaring at Sasuke who smirked at her in response._

 _Sasuke's smirk vanished quickly when Sakura suddenly winced in pain and cradled her breasts, "Sakura, what's wrong?" he asked, his hands holding her shoulder as Sakura breathed out slowly, her pain ebbing away slightly._

" _I'm fine, my boobs have gotten rather sore lately." Sakura said, smiling at Sasuke, though her face still held hints of pain._

 _Sasuke eyes widened when he remembered something while reading his Mother's medical books, "Sakura, when was the last time you bled?" he asked, his mind going through the list of symptoms Sakura has that could only mean the one thing he's been hoping for for a long time._

 _Sakura's eyes widened, "Um, I was supposed to start again two weeks ago." she answered before Sasuke laid her down on the couch, "Sasuke?" she asked in surprise for the sudden movement._

 _Sasuke opened up her robe, revealing her naked body, but Sakura kept the top part of the robe covering her breasts, leaving her lower half exposed, "What's gotten into you?" Sakura questioned him, not sure what to make of this sudden behavior._

 _Sasuke didn't answer, he placed his hand on Sakura's abdomen and concentrated on that area. After a few moments, Sasuke opened his eyes, a smile slowly gracing his features, "Sakura, you're pregnant."_

 _Sakura's eyes widened in shock, "What?" she exclaimed, sitting up to level with Sasuke who kept smiling, "There's a baby growing inside you. We're going to have a family." he said, rubbing her belly, more specifically, where their child is._

 _Sakura's eyes filled with tears at the overwhelming joy that welled up within her as she placed her hand over Sasuke's, "We're having a baby." she said, laughing as tears of happiness fell down her cheek._

 _Sasuke wrapped his arms around her to bring her closer, his lips kissing her tears away before kissing her on the forehead then on the lips. Sakura kissed him back, with all the joy she has as she hugged him._

" _By the way, do you need me to massage your boobs to make them feel better?" Sasuke said with a perverted smirk as Sakura blushed and playfully smacked his arm._

Sakura blushed at the memory, her smile beaming as she thought of her pregnancy and how much time has passed since they found out.

When she passed through the garden entrance, she passed by the flowers as she made her way to the cherry blossom tree entrance. Ever since that day, she's been coming down to the hibernation chamber to check up on her lover's family to tell them about her day and how she and Sasuke have been doing. Lately, these visits were spent talking about her upcoming delivery and the fears she has with motherhood. Sasuke would come down with her to spend time with his family before they went home together.

Reaching the chamber, she saw Sasuke sitting in front of the three cocoons at the center, where his Father, Mother and brother were resting. He looked up when Sakura came by his side before she slowly sat down beside him with the basket close to them.

"Hi." Sakura greeted as she leaned in for a kiss as Sasuke wrapped an arm around her. He gave her a loving kiss, his other hand touching her pregnant belly, never getting tired of feel their baby moving around in there.

"Good day?" Sakura asked when they released the kiss. Sasuke rubbed her shoulder, "It is now." he responded, making Sakura giggle before she gave him a chaste kiss again before turning her attention to the cocoons before them.

"How are they today?" Sakura asked, leaning against Sasuke who grabbed a bento box from the basket.

"I felt some more pulsations today, but so far, nothing else." Sasuke said as he opened the lid and took out the chopsticks to pick up a roll before lifting it to Sakura's mouth. Sakura ate the roll as Sasuke took a bite from the next one, reveling in the tasty food Sakura prepared.

Sakura swallowed her food, "At least it's something." she said with her hand resting on her bump. "Yeah, something." Sasuke said as he picked up another roll.

Suddenly, the ground beneath them started to shake, making Sasuke drop his food before he bolted to his feet, helping Sakura up and holding her close as they both watched everything around them tremble.

"What's happening?" Sakura exclaimed, terrified as the ground and the cocoons began to glow a greenish-blue color. She clung to Sasuke as they stepped away from the three cocoons that started pulsating and glowing, showing the silhouette of the person in side as the light continues blinking.

Sasuke's eyes widened when he felt their chakra signatures pulsate, his keen eyes catching small movement of their fingers. The tremors subsided, but the glowing flickering lights did not. Sakura stared at the glowing pods in bewilderment before turning back to Sasuke, "Sasuke?"

Sasuke kept a firm protective hold on her as he stared at the three cocoons with wide eyes as the bodies inside began to shift around. "Sasuke...are they...waking up?" Sakura asked, her heart racing as she watched with Sasuke, hoping against all odds for them to wake up for Sasuke's sake.

Sasuke was silent as one of them laid their hand on the surface inside the cocoon before their fingers dug into the material until they broke through. Sakura broke away from Sasuke to help the person out of his cocoon. Once she was in close proximity, her hand grasped the slime covered fingers before she pulled. Sasuke appeared beside her as the other hand, which he took as well, broke through. A moment later, the person gasped as their head poked out, long black hair sticking to their faces a they were completely pulled out of the cocoon.

Sasuke's eyes widened, "Mom." he said as he and Sakura lowered the woman to a kneeling position as she took deep breaths to regulate her breathing.

Sakura's eyes bulged out of her head at the striking resemblance between Mikoto and Sasuke, there was no doubt in her mind that this is Sasuke's Mother. The raven black hair, the onyx colored eyes, everything. It was like looking at a female version of Sasuke.

Mikoto raised her head once her breathing was evened out, she turned to her left to see familiar eyes staring at her. Blinking a few times to clear her vision, she gasped, "Sasuke?" she exclaimed in surprise, her baby boy grew up before her very eyes.

Sasuke smiled, eyes shining with tears, "Hi Mom." he said, unable to believe his eyes as his Mother raised a hand to face, her fingers brushing against his cheek. Tears shone in her eyes before she hugged him with all her might, "My baby boy. I am so sorry for taking so long." she cried, feeling awful for leaving her son and missing his years.

Sasuke looked uncomfortable when he noticed something, "Um, Mom. Not that I don't like being hugged by you, but..." he said, averting his eyes to the side, blushing as he held her at arms length from himself, "...please put on some clothes."

Mikoto looked down at herself and realized her bare naked self covered in mucus from the cocoon. "Oh!" Mikoto blushed as she tried covering herself as best as she could with her hands.

"Will this help?" Mikoto looked behind her to see a beautiful young woman with pink hair and green eyes holding out a blanket for her.

Mikoto took it from her and quickly covered herself, "Thank you." Mikoto smiled at the young woman who returned her smile, "No worries, I carry the blanket with me for these chilly days. By the way, I'm Sakura." she introduced herself as Mikoto took in her appearance, her eyes widened upon seeing Sakura's pregnant belly.

"Are you Sasuke's mate?" Mikoto asked, watching Sakura blush and fidget a little under her Mother-in-law's gaze.

Mikoto laughed, "Congratulations. Oh, you look so beautiful." she exclaimed, happy her son found someone and got busy if the baby bump was any indication, "And I'm a Grandmother." she said, tearfully happy as she laid her hand on Sakura's belly.

Sakura laughed along with Mikoto until Sasuke cleared his throat, drawing their attention back to him, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but everyone will be waking up soon, and I don't want Sakura to be surrounded by naked unmated men." he said, indicating to the stirring bodies waking up in their cocoons.

"Right, no one wants that. Let's run away my new daughter for I must shower." Mikoto said with a smile as she linked arms with Sakura who laughed with the woman who led her out of the chamber to do as intended and get regular clothes.

Back at Sasuke's and Sakura's abode, Sakura made tea as her Mother-in-law got dressed after a nice shower. A sigh brought Sakura's attention to the hallway opening as she set out the tea cups. "It feels so much better now that my aches and sores are gone after sleeping in those uncomfortable cocoons for so long." Mikoto said, sighing in relief the shower brought her as she stepped into the living area to join Sakura.

Sakura poured the tea for Mikoto who sat down across from her, "How far along are you?" Mikoto asked as she held the tea Sakura offered her.

"About five months." Sakura answered, rubbing her belly, "To be honest, I'm still scared." she admitted, looking down at her cup of tea.

Mikoto gave her an understanding look, "I've been there. First time is always the scariest. But the minute you hold that child in your arms, all that fear goes away." Mikoto said reassuredly as she took a sip from her cup. "I speak from experience, so you're not alone." Sakura smiled at Mikoto's comfort, this kind of bonding experience for them is just so refreshing and felt wonderful talking to another woman.

"How is Sasuke? Has he been treating you right?" Mikoto asked in concern, having had personal experience in that kind of situation with Fugaku.

"We had a rocky start, but he worked hard toward earning my forgiveness and love. So we're okay now." Sakura said, smiling as she rubbed her belly, the result of that forgiveness.

Mikoto nodded, "Good. What Uchihas lack in controlling their impulsiveness when consummating with their mates, they make up for it by treating us like Goddesses...the sexual kind." Mikoto winked, causing Sakura to blush as she tried to hide it by drinking her tea.

Mikoto laughed under her breath at Sakura's bashfulness before looking at her directly, "I heard you and Sasuke while I was asleep." she said, giving Sakura her ever pleasant smile, "You don't know how happy that made me being able to hear my son's voice as well as yours. Whenever you talked about your pregnancy, I knew I had to wake up soon to see the birth of my first Grandchild. So thank you for not giving up, your voice and presence gave us hope to finally wake up after so many years." Mikoto said, thankful for Sakura for visiting their families and giving their clan a second shot at life.

Sakura looked down, blushing at Mikoto's praise, "It was nothing really. To be honest, I wanted everyone to wake up so that Sasuke won't feel lonely anymore." Sakura said, having wished for Sasuke's family to rejoin the waking world to be with Sasuke again.

"He didn't look lonely when you were with him." Mikoto stated, "The fact that you stayed with him gave him the strength to keep going in our absence." Mikoto smiled as she reached for Sakura's hand, her thumb stroking her knuckles, "Sasuke's very lucky to have you."

Sakura nodded, loving the Motherly contact of Mikoto's hand, "Just as I'm lucky to have him."

"Good. If he ever becomes too much for you, let me know and I'll punish him." Mikoto said, making Sakura laugh at the protectiveness within her voice. "I'll keep that in mind Mikoto."

"Oh, none of that, call me Mother, we're family after all." Mikoto said, always wanting a daughter to call her 'Mom'.

"Okay, um, Mother. Sorry, I need to get used to that." Sakura said, scratching her head sheepishly.

"Don't worry, we've got time." Mikoto said as footsteps approached the door before said door opened to reveal Sasuke and two other men who looked like him.

Mikoto waved at them, "Hello Sasuke, Itachi, Fugaku." she said, happy to see them freshly showered from the other house as all three walked in with Itachi shutting the door behind them.

The oldest looking man walked over to where Mikoto sat as the latter stood up before he kissed her on the lips in greeting. "You weren't there." Fugaku said, slightly peeved to have woken up without his woman beside him.

Mikoto wrapped her arms around his shoulders, "My apologies, I didn't want to waste time getting to know our new daughter." she said, looking to Sakura who blushed at the attention before nodding her head, "I'm glad to finally meet you, sir." she said rather stiffly, the man seemed to hold a permanent intimidating expression.

Fugaku nodded, "Likewise." his eyes caught the sight of Sakura pregnancy before turning to Sasuke who stood beside his older brother, "Always knew you had it in you." he said with a hint of pride as Sasuke's cheeks blushed slightly at his Father's comment.

"Seriously?" Sasuke grumbled out, suddenly wishing the old man was still sleeping.

Itachi's hand fell on his shoulder, "Don't take it to hard, little brother. You found your mate before I did, so that's something." Itachi said as he slid his eyes to Sakura and added, "Plus, you have excellent taste. Good job."

Sakura blushed at his words before Sasuke came over to her and sat down beside her, kissing her in full view of his family as Mikoto 'awed' at them. Sakura's blush deepened at what he unashamedly did just now, but Sasuke paid no mind as he pecked her on the forehead.

"Now, I believe we have a lot of catching up to do." Sasuke said as his family took their seats at the table. The rest of that day was spent talking about the past and how they will improve and divide their work in managing the forest.

* * *

 _Four Months Later_

Sakura stared at the little wonder in her arms that was just given to her. Those hours of labor were worth it as the tiny newborn yawned cutely. The previous fears she had about being a Mother vanished just as Mikoto said it would as feelings of pure happiness was literally in her hands.

Sasuke laid in bed with Sakura, his arms around both her and their child, "Beautiful." he said, completely immersed in their presence as they stared at their baby girl.

"Truly beyond anything we could've imagined." Sakura said, her eyes not leaving their bundle of joy, "What shall we name her?"

Sasuke hummed, "Sarada. It is both strong and beautiful." he said, believing it fit their daughter perfectly.

Sakura smiled, "Sarada." she repeated, loving the way it rolled off her tongue, "It's perfect." she said as little Sarada scrunched up her face before opening her eyes to greet her parents. Sakura couldn't stop the smile that came on her face as she recognized little onyx eyes staring back at her and Sasuke.

"Hello Sarada." Sakura cooed at the baby who responded by reaching her pudgy little fingers out in front of her curiously. Sasuke held his finger out to Sarada who gripped tightly in her tiny hands before giving them a smile and giggle. The new parents couldn't help laughing in response to her adorable actions.

The sound of the door opening and three familiar footsteps enter their home caught their attention. "It's them." Sakura confirmed before returning attention to Sarada, "There are so many people ready to meet you Sarada." she said to her as her in laws walked through the door, each of them taking in the beautiful sight of the couple and their infant snuggled together on the bed.

Mikoto's hand flew to her mouth to contain her squealing as she approach the three, "My Grandbaby." she said, trying to control any excited outburst that could startle the baby.

"Her name is Sarada." Sasuke said, introducing his daughter to his Mother.

"Sarada." Mikoto repeated, her heart melting when her Grandbaby turned her eyes to her. With barely contained excitement, she turned to her son and daughter-in-law, "May I hold her?"

Sakura gave no objections as she passed Sarada to Sasuke who brought her to Mikoto whose face held nothing but wonder and adoration as she held her Granddaughter in her arms for the first time.

"Hello Sarada, you've got your Papa's eyes and your Mama's smile. Oh, we're going to have so much fun." Mikoto fawned over Sarada as she told the little baby many things they will do together as Itachi and Fugaku came to her side to join in with this bonding experience.

Sakura leaned into Sasuke as they watched their family bond with Sarada, their hearts fluttering at the sound of Sarada's laughter.

"Thank you." Sakura whispered to Sasuke, feeling blissful with her family.

"For what?" Sasuke asked, turning to Sakura who looked up at him with tired yet happy eyes, "For bringing me home." she answered, not seeing the day they met as a cursed moment in her life since being with Sasuke brought her tremendous happiness.

Sasuke smiled as he kissed her forehead, "Thank you for being home." he said before giving her a chaste kiss. Sakura watched her family, basking in the overflowing love they bear for each other, happy to be spending eternity in the forest of magic and family.

 **End**

* * *

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE: PLEASE READ**_

 _ **I am proud to say that this is the end of the Forest series, and I am happy for all the views this story got. I may write another SasuSaku fic featuring one of them as vampires, but I'm afraid it's a long way away with my ADD constantly getting in the way.**_

 _ **Anyway, thank you to all who have followed this story and for dropping a review every now and then. As a final request from writer to reader, tell me what your favorite chapter(s) were throughout this story.**_

 _ **Thank you reading my story, I hope to come back with another SasuSaku Lemony fic for you soon.**_


End file.
